Chosen
by Moonchildgirl
Summary: Kiri is a youko chosen by his mother to be the special mate for Sesshomaru, the son of the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru, however, does not see him as such... the rest of the summery inside. Please read. Anal, M/M, MPreg, OC, Complete, Yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own any from Inuyasha nor do i make any profit from the writing of this story.A/N: I got the idea for this story from a story i read called A Mate For Sesshomaru. It is a very good story and i liked the idea so i wrote one of my own. i hope i did nothing wrong. it is different in many way from the one mentioned above. but if it is wrong please let me know and i will remove it immediately. i do not wish to make anyone mad. thank you.

Summery:Kiri is a youko chosen by his mother to be the special mate to the son of the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, however, does not see him as such. Will Kiri be able to handle Sesshomaru's indifference towards him or will Sesshomaru's attitude push over the edge?

Chosen

"_Kiri, my beautiful child." a beautiful woman with long midnight black hair said to the child she held in her arms. Her melodic voice filling the garden where she sat under a blooming cherry tree. "I have arranged for you to be mated to the son of the Lord of the Western Lands." she said brushing her long elegant fingers through her son's silky black hair. Her fingertips gently brushing against the side of a furry night black ear. The ear gently twitched at the light touch. The tail that matched the ear in colour twitched in agitation but he did not say a word as he laid there in her warm inviting lap. _

"_My son, you need not be so upset. I know deep in my heart that you two are meant for one another." she said lifting his head so she could look into her son's beautiful topaz eyes. They were the same colour as hers. His father, her bond mate, is human; where as she and her sons are youko. She bore him three sets of twins, all male. Her eldest sons will turn their fifthteenth year in a couple days and will be ready to go look for their perspective mates; their bond mates._

_Riken, Kiri's twin, has already set out to do so. That is why she has arranged this mating. Her mate agrees with her decision and supports her in it. He is currently at home with the rest of their sons._

_They had made it to their destination in a rather short amount time. The Lord of the Western Lands allowed her to spend some time with her son before her journey home. Her son sensed this as a good bie, which made him all the more upset. She could sense it._

"_I'm sorry my son but I must be going. It will soon grow dark and I wish to be on my way before then." she said running her long slender fingers through his hair again, trying to sooth his growing temper. "I will come and visit." she said. "I am sure the Western Lord will allow it."_

_Her son got up then and moved away so she could get up, his head was down and his back was to her. She knew he was not at all happy, she could see it in his posture and in the way his ears laid on his head._

"_I will not say good bie." he said turning his head slightly to look at her. And with that he walked away._

_Kiri sat by the pond's edge that was located in the palace of the Western Lord. He was given a suit in the eastern wing that the lord had built for his two sons. His rooms were right across from his future mates. Kiri didn't know what to think of this. He contemplated all that has happened so far as he stared into the still clear blue water. What will his mate be like? Will he be like mother had told him? Is he really his potential bond mate?_

"_He is to be my mate? This little pup?" Sesshomaru wondered aloud as he looked at the pup sitting across the lake. He hadn't even noticed that he was here and he was to be his future mate? He had come here to see him and now that he has he wished he hadn't. _

_Kiri looked up from gazing at the water when he heard someone talking. When he did he noticed that a beautiful daiyoukai was looking right at him. The look on his beautiful face was one of disinterest and it made his tail bristle and his ears lay back. How dare he look at him like that! Who does he think he is!? Kiri got up and glared at the arrogant bastard. _

"_I'm no pup," Kiri snarled at the beautiful daiyoukai. "I'm a kitt._

"_You are pretty impertinent for a pup." Sesshomaru said, his ire quickly rising. However his features never showed it._

_Kiri just continued to glare at the arrogant daiyoukai, growling as his tail swished back and forth, and his ears flattened against his head._

_Sesshomaru's beautiful golden eyes narrowed at the growl and with the speed that graced his race he was across the water and had the presumptuous little pup by the throat inches off the ground with his back to the tree._

"_You dare to challenge, you insolent little beta." Sesshomaru growled dangerously. "I am the alpha here, not you." his hand clutching the beta's soft velvety throat. _

_Kiri's body shivered in response, but held his ground. "You're an asshole, that is what you are." Kiri managed to snarl around the fingers gripping his throat, glaring at the young demon in front of him, his tail swishing even more with his agitation, and begrudgingly, with fear._

"_You need to be taught a lesson in manners as well as your place, beta." Sesshomaru said throwing the pup to the ground. "And I'm going to teach it to you." he growled grabbing a hold of the youngling's twitching tail. Holding out his left hand the young demon flexed his claws. Kiri's eyes flashed in alarm at what he knew was going to happen. His youko magic flared into action, calling upon his plant guardian, Neran. A vine came out of the ground and threw the unsuspecting demon to the ground a couple feet away._

_Without looking back Kiri ran to the nearest door, shouting behind him as he flew. "I HATE YOU! AND I WILL NEVER MATE WITH YOU!"_

_The young daiyoukai just smiled, his tolerance for his future mate growing just a little. Getting up he dusted the dirt from his clothes. His mate has potential. He wondered what else the pup was capable of and also what he tasted like._

_II_

_Kiri sat in his room completely and utterly depressed. Whether he liked it or not he was to mate with that arrogant demon. His velvety black ears laid against his head, his chin rested on his raised knees as he sat there on his oversized bed. It was dinner time, but he was not hungry. His untouched plate sat there on the edge of the bed where the servant had put it no more then an hour ago. The food was probably already cold. _

_He glared at the succulent food and growled. Why did it have to be now that this was to occur. His body was beginning to burn and he knew why. Mother was right. The growl deepened in his throat at what this meant. There was no getting around it, he had to bond with that arrogant son of a lord. _

_Kiri stayed there in his room until he felt that everyone was in bed. Getting up, he made his way to his door and opening it a crack he peered outside. The coast was clear. Opening the door all the way he stepped through, and with his back to his door he stared at the door across from him, and growled as his stomach began to knot and his body to heat with desire. Damn this bond connection. He hasn't even bonded with the bastard and he was effecting him this way. Soon he won't be able to control himself; the desire will become unbearable. Just like now._

_With clenched teeth he walked forward and stood at his mate-to-be's door for a moment. Then with firm resolve put his hand to the door, opened it and stepped through. When he was through he silently closed the door behind him and looked around. He was in the sitting room with a door on each side. Just before coming here he and his mother stopped of at a little village where an old priestess lived. The priestess's name, Kaede. There his mother had the old priestess place a series of runes on his stomach to insure that he bear inu-youkai young and not kitts._

_With this in mind he turned to the left and opened the doors placed there. There, sitting on the bed, as if waiting for him, with a superior smile on his lips was his mate-to-be, that arrogant son of the lord, Sesshomaru. Kiri growled low in his chest but did not allow it to be voiced. Although, his ears laid back against his head and his tail twitched wildly with his growing agitation._

"_I thought you were never going to mate with me." Sesshomaru said his smile growing on his lips._

"_Bite me, asshole." Kiri snapped, glaring at the arrogant young daiyoukai who sat on the bed, waiting._

"_Oh, I will." Sesshomaru said, his voice low and seductive. His body responding to the desire he felt coming form this pup. The desire to mate was so powerful he could barely contain it. It took all his will power to stay where he was sitting._

_Kiri's breath caught in his throat at the desire that was emanating from the beautiful demon sitting casually on the large bed, and without wanting to he began walking over to him. When he was within reach Sesshomaru reached out his long slender arms and grabbed Kiri by his slender waist, pulling him onto his bed. In the space of a heartbeat Kiri's kimono was off and he was pinned to the bed, naked, with Sesshomaru kneeling over him. Sesshomaru was already nude, his glorious body shone with his desire, and his eyes glowing with the primitive desire to mate._

_Kiri just laid there staring up at Sesshomaru trying to figure out how he was going to perform the bonding ceremony without aid, then an idea came to him but he will need the daiyoukai's help. As much as he hates the very idea, he had no other choice in the matter._

"_A knife." he breathed, his desire becoming overwhelming._

"_Why?" Sesshomaru asked, suspicious, his eyes narrowing._

"_Must. Please." Kiri said breathless._

"_Very well." Sesshomaru said getting up, he went over to the only table in the room and picked up a small ceremonial dagger that the pup's mother had given to him before she left. She had only said it was to be used in the bonding ceremony, but nothing else. Walking back to the bed he crawled back up and took his position over the pup once again, handing him the dagger._

_Kiri took the dagger in his left hand and without hesitation made a small line down his left wrist careful to avoid the vein. Sesshomaru just watched, his nose twitching as it picked up the scent of the pup's blood. Kiri looked the daiyoukai in the eyes pointing the tip of the dagger at him. "I must do you now." he said still looking him in the eyes._

_Sesshomaru just looked at him, his eyes never leaving his as Kiri made a matching line on Sesshomaru's right wrist. Sesshomaru didn't even hiss as the tip of the blade bit into his sensitive skin. Kiri clasped his hand to Sesshomaru's and as he did so his plant wrapped its vine around their connecting wrists, binding them together. Sesshomaru just watched as the pup's face began to twitch in pain as a burning sensation began to flare through his arm. The same thing was happening to Sesshomaru, but he never showed his pain, only irritation._

_As the first part of the ceremony began to finish he felt the second part start and closed his eyes, hoping that he would awaken. There have been some bonds that have not. No one knows why, only that it can happen._

_Kiri woke up to the gentle caressing of a clawed fingertip. The mind part of the bonding was now over. Now only one part left, and as he opened his topaz coloured eyes he noticed that his mate wanted to start right away. He didn't even get the chance to open his mouth to speak when Sesshomaru was on him, pinning his hands above his head. Sesshomaru was licking and nibbling his neck. His breath doing the most wonderful things to his oversensitive body. Kiri opened his mouth slightly and moaned, his eyes half closing. He nearly cried out in shock when he felt sharp teeth bite into his neck. His hands clenching into fists as Sesshomaru licked up the blood that ran from the fresh wound._

"_Now you are mine." Sesshomaru whispered into his ear._

"_I will always be yours." Kiri said looking away, tears coming to his eyes as his neck throbbed. "Even without the mark."_

_Sesshomaru didn't let him say any more. He moved over on top of him, pushing his legs apart with his knee and positioned himself. Without a word he pushed himself deep inside Kiri. Kiri's head jerked back and he cried out. The cry was silenced by a firm mouth as it clamped itself over his. A libidinous tongue exploring every inch of his mouth as Sesshomaru pounded into him, his thrusts deepening as he moved. _

_A white hot light exploded within his body as Sesshomaru found that most erotic spot and he cried out in pleasure. Sesshomaru let go of his mouth then and the sound escaped, bouncing off the walls in the otherwise quiet room. Kiri's back arched and his hands clenched and unclenched. He wanted so badly to grab a hold of his bond mate and pull him closer, but Sesshomaru still had a hold of his wrists in a tight grip. _

_Sesshomaru continued hitting the pup's sweet spot over and over again. He enjoyed watching as the pup's back arched and he moaned deep in his throat. His hands that were pinned over his head continued to grip at the air as his topaz coloured eyes clouded over with heat and sexual desire. His face looked very seductive and it only caused his lust to heighten even more._

_With a small smile he let go of the pup's soft wrists and moaned softly as they immediately wrapped around his neck pulling his body closer. Wrapping his arms around the pup's slender waist he got to his knees, pulling the pup onto his lap, forcing himself deeper into his mate. Kiri's mouth opened as his back slammed into the headboard, Sesshomaru's mouth clamping onto his tender neck, sucking on the mark he had earlier made. Upon hearing his charges desire, Neran responded, wrapping his vines around Kiri's waist, pinning him to the headboard. _

_Kiri began moving his body into Sesshomaru's, his body nearly overwhelmingly hot. He could feel his stomach warm and the mark that the priestess had made begin to glow. It would soon be time. His body was preparing itself to welcome his bond mate's seeds. Now if only his bond mate would cooperate and eject them. The mating was nearly overwhelming, and he didn't know how much more of this he could take._

_His answer came soon enough. With a cry he climaxed, his seeds coating his stomach and the glowing rune, only to soon disappear, absorbing into his stomach. Sesshomaru followed soon after, giving a few more deep thrusts then ejecting his seeds deep into his mate. He was far from finished though, once his organ finished ejecting his seeds it was hard again. Kiri was pleased with this and he smiled, moaning as he felt Sesshomaru thrust deep into him. This continued for two more days. By the end of the second day, Kiri was laying down on top of Sesshomaru's stomach after a most erotic round of sex. As he laid there he could feel Sesshomaru's heart beat. The rhythm sent shivers straight to his member and he got up, straddled Sesshomaru's hips and began the process of waking his mate up._

_It didn't take very long for Sesshomaru to awaken, and when he did he was highly aroused. Within a heartbeat he was deep inside Kiri, with Kiri on his lap. Kiri had his head back and his mouth open in a silent moan, his vines slowly wrapping themselves around Sesshomaru's arms, not hindering in any way. Sesshomaru felt the vines crawl along his arms and wrap around his waist pulling him closer to the headboard._

_When he was bound to the headboard Kiri's eyes turned lustful and he began to lick and suck along Sesshomaru's sensitive markings; his face, neck and even along the upper part of his arms. Sesshomaru's erection began to quiver as it filled painfully with need. The more Kiri licked and sucked Sesshomaru's skin the harder he thrust into him. This went on for sometime until it became too much for both and in unison they climaxed, the rune absorbing all his seeds._

_They coupled a few more times after that. It was late evening/ early morning by the time they were through. Sesshomaru was passed out on the bed when Kiri got up and went over to the balcony. He looked out the double windows into the still dark night. He was apprehensive about this whole mating thing. He knew Sesshomaru did not understand what it means to be bond mated. Looking back over his shoulder with troubled eyes he watched his mate as he slept. He does not understand that their minds are now one. He could read his thoughts and what he read he did not like. The words he uses for him are – degrading._

_As he watched Sesshomaru stirred and opened his golden eyes. "Come to bed." he said in a tone that bade for no argument. Kiri just looked at him, the word that came with that demand cut him deep. Sesshomaru believes him to be only a bed companion, not an equal._

_Tears came to his eyes and he blurted out without thinking, "I AM YOUR MATE NOT A FUCK TOY!!!" he cried._

"_Stay out of my mind." Sesshomaru growled dangerously. His golden eyes narrowing as he watched the pup by the window._

"_I am not in your mind!" Kiri cried. "We are one!" he couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru didn't want to be mates with, him he just wanted someone to claim. Tears began to flow form his eyes and he grabbed the closest thing to him and ran out the doors, putting it on as he ran._

"_WHAT AN ASSHOLE!" his mind cried, knowing very well that Sesshomaru could hear every word of it. But he didn't care because he was out of here. Bond or no bond, he was gone._

_III _

_Kiri ran down the hall, Sesshomaru's long robe trailing behind him on the marble floor. His eyes blurred from the tears that threatened to come forth. He hated it here. He wanted to go home. He thought he could do it, that after the bonding Sesshomaru would be- different. But no, that was not meant to be. Sesshomaru hasn't changed, he was still the same arrogant bastard and he was never going to change._

_Kiri made it to the end of the hall about the time Sesshomaru casually walked out of the door, blissfully naked, without a care in the world. There was no one about save for the guards that patrolled the halls and the grounds. One was at the door that led to the center of the palace. The same door that Kiri was running towards. The guard looked up when he saw Kiri running towards him wearing Sesshomaru's robe. When he made the mistake of stepping in front of the youngling he was flung out of the way like a rag doll, Kiri just kept running._

_Sesshomaru stopped when he saw this. He had to find a way of neutralizing those vines or else this will be a short chase- for him anyway. He would never go to his father. That would be unthinkable. He knew of someone that would be able to tell him where to look. _

_With this in mind he went back to his rooms to prepare for his journey; not at all worried about loosing the pup. He would find him and he would claim him again and again, until the pup begged him to stop. Then he would claim him some more. He will learn his place. Through pain. Through dominance, he will learn his place. _

_Kiri continued to run. Not caring about anything, only of getting away. He ran, straight into the dark forest that laid before him. Dawn was approaching, but that was still about an hour off. It was dark and cool and Kiri was a little apprehensive about this forest. It felt- frightening- hungry. But even that didn't deter him for very long. He continued to run until his strength gave way and he collapsed to the ground, exhausted. He fell asleep where he had fallen, protected by his plant guardian._

_The morning's sun began to fill the forest with it's partial light. It was still somewhat dark, because of the thickness of the treetops. Only flecks of light managed to break through. But it was enough to wake Kiri from his slumber. Sitting up he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. Sitting back against the thick tree he looked around. It still felt creepy, but not so dangerous as before. It felt old and ominous, but that was okay, it will do for now._

_Getting up Kiri started walking, his bare feet just barely touching the forest floor, the robes he wore trailing behind him. He knew Sesshomaru would soon be looking for him, he hoped to be long gone before the young daiyoukai got wind of his location._

_He continued walking and soon found a great spot to make a temporary camp. It was by a beautiful lake that had a small waterfall and had a nice spot by it to make a decent shelter. He was youko so he could do without a roof over his head but judging by what he smelt in the air it was going to rain soon and he was not looking forward to sleeping in wet garments._

_Within minutes he had a shelter up in the tree to keep away from ground predators. Looking up at his work he smiled. It looks good. Out of his brothers he was the best at this sort of work. His twin was better at attacks. And his youngest brothers were better at the elementals water and air. The middle set at the youko mind magics. But him, anything that has to do with plants he was great at._

_He stood there a couple minutes more then decided to take advantage of the clean fresh water that coyly beckoned him. Stripping the robe he had grabbed when he fled Sesshomaru's room he slowly entered the cool waters and sighed as the cool liquid wrapped around his sweat coated body._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, it is good to see you." a huge tree said, a face appearing in the thick bark. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"_

_Sesshomaru stood in front of the large demon tree, his face an expressionless mask. "I need to know how to neutralize a plant guardian to a youko." he stated plainly._

"_Oh, tricky tricky." the tree said with mild humor._

"_Is it possible?" Sesshomaru ask nonchalantly._

"_Oh it is possible," the tree answered. "And actually quite simple. All you need is the root of a negune bush."_

"_Really." Sesshomaru said waiting for the rest, for he knew there was more. And it was the tricky tricky part._

"_Good good young lord." the tree said with admiration. "What you need to do with the root is to ground it into powder."_

"_What am I supposed to do with that?"_

"_It must be drunk." the tree said simply._

"_And how am I supposed to do that?" Sesshomaru asked. "The kitt won't have anything to do with me and will attack me upon first sight." Sesshomaru said, his ire for the kitt rising. _

"_That is for you to come up with." was all the tree said._

_Sesshomaru left then. He had to come up with a way for the kitt to drink the concoction that would disable that troublesome plant guardian of his. He will come up with one. He will._

_IV_

_Kiri yawned and stretched as his sleep wore off and morning's light began to fill his little makeshift shelter. "Time for a morning bath." he thought as he climbed out of the tree. Removing the robes that were smelling less and less like Sesshomaru and more and more like him, he stepped into the water._

_After a quick bath he went in search of some fruit and berries. He knew where to find some. He had seen them on his way in here. All he had to do was locate the place._

_He found the place easily enough and began the process of collecting the mouthwatering goodies. Youko did eat meat, but they preferred fruit, nuts and berries even more. And that is what he collected. He had been stuffed full of meat back at the palace that he was getting a little tired of it. Now he had a chance on stuffing himself full of his favorites. And he was going to love it._

_He found his way back and sat down to eat. It was while he was eating that he heard someone approaching. His ears perked up and listened. The footsteps were to soft to be Sesshomaru's. He glided, Kiri thought with annoyance, and he would never announce his approach with such carelessness._

_As he watched a young girl around the age of ten came walking into the clearing. She wore an old kimono and looked a little unkept. "Hm," Kiri thought as he watched her approach. "Must be the child of a peasant family."_

_The little girl looked at the food that Kiri had in his hand and Kiri heard her little stomach growl loudly. The little girl blushed deeply and bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry." she said softly._

"_I take it you are hungry." Kiri observed. "Come," he said patting the ground next to him. "Sit."_

_The girl came up and sat down next to him. When she was situated he handed her some fruit that he had collected. She ate every bite with such vigor that it made Kiri smile. It reminded him of his youngest brothers. They ate much in the same way._

"_So," he said when she was finished with the food he had given to her. "What is your name?"_

"_Rin." she said with a smile._

"_My name is Kiri." he said with an answering smile._

"_Are you a demon?" Rin asked looking at his silky black ears. She wanted to touch them but she didn't dare. He was kind to her and she didn't want to upset him._

"_I am youko." Kiri answered. He asked much the same question when he was younger. And his mother answered him like thus._

"_What is that?" Rin asked, confused._

"_I am not sure. Mother never told me."_

_They sat there in silence and waited for their food to digest, just enjoying the fresh fall air. The girl, Kiri noticed, did not like to sit still. He smiled at this, and an ides came to him. It has been a long time since he has played a simple game. Looking over at her he asked with a smile, "Would you like to play a game?"_

_Rin looked up, a smile forming on her small lips. "Yes," she squealed in delight, jumping up to her bare feet. "What games do you know?" she asked, delighted that he was going to play a game with her._

"_Do you know 'catch the fox'?" Kiri asked getting to his feet._

"_What is that?" Rin asked. She never heard of such a game. Must be a youko game._

"_I suppose it would be like the human game of chase." he answered thoughtfully._

"_Rin likes chase." Rin said with glee._

"_Good," Kiri said with a smile. "So do I."_

_With that said they began the game. Kiri was so preoccupied with his game that he did not even notice that he had an observer. Sesshomaru watched the two of them as they played and waited for his plan to take fruit. He knew his plan was going to work, it was already in motion as he stood there, down wind from the two. All he had to do was wait._

_The two played until they both became to exhausted to even move and collapsed to the ground, laughing._

"_That was fun!" Rin exclaimed as she laid there looking up at the cloudless sky. _

"_I enjoyed myself too." Kiri said with a smile. Rolling over he looked at the human girl. "Rin," he asked as he looked at the human. "Do you live near by?"_

_Rin looked over at him. "Yes Rin does."_

"_Do they have fresh water?"_

"_Yes they do." Rin answered, a little confused. "Why?"_

"_Because I am a little thirsty." Kiri said with a mild blush._

"_Hunn?" Rin wondered, then it hit her, "Oh!" she exclaimed. With that she pulled out a little container from her kimono and handed it to him. "Drink this." shoving the container into his hands._

"_What is this?" Kiri asked staring at the wooden container._

"_It is something to drink." Rin said looking at him, confused. "The person that gave it to me said that it was good."_

_Her look became a little hurt and she asked, "Do you not trust Rin?"_

_Kiri looked up from the container he was holding and smiled. "No it is not that. I was just curious."_

_He opened the container and downed its contents. No sooner had the contents hit his mouth and been swallowed that the container fell from his hands and he crumpled to the ground. "Negune!" his mind screamed. He learned from early on never to even touch the forbidden plant. It has the ability, if given in large quantities, to kill your plant guardian. He did not know how much of the plant was in that container, but the effects of it hit him like a waterfall. His mind was reeling, and he could hear Neran cry out as if in great pain. It hurt him even more then if it were happening to him. And, in a way, it was._

_Soon the pain became too great for his mind to handle and it began to shut off, but before it did he saw a sight that he had wished he would never see again. Sesshomaru._

"_Rin did not mean to hurt him Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, seeing her lord approach. "Rin did as you told her to. Rin gave him the container. Rin did not know it would do this to him! Rin is so sorry!" she cried._

"_It is okay Rin. I knew this would happen. Go along now. Go back home." Sesshomaru said dismissing the little girl._

_Rin nodded her head sadly and did as she was told, walking quietly away. Sesshomaru looked down at the young pup. The pup was curled on the ground motionless. He knew that he was clinging onto consciousness, and that, in a strange way, pleased him. Reaching down he picked the young pup up and carried him home._

_V_

_Back at the palace Kiri opened his eyes and groaned at what greeted him. There, straddling his hips, was his mate, Sesshomaru. _

"_Why?" Kiri moaned, closing his eyes._

_Sesshomaru just looked at him for a second then said, "Because you are mine, and I cannot have you able to defend yourself against me when I punish you." he said, his ire for this pup growing. What he said was true. He was going to punish this pup for what he has done and he cannot have that troublesome plant of his protecting him. At least for the time being. When he knows his place then and only then will he free the plant from its cage of negune. But until then he will continue to dose the pup with the neutralizing drug._

_Kiri just groaned and closed his eyes. He knew what was going to come. Sexual torture. Just then he felt Sesshomaru's demon energy begin to rise and fear welled up inside of him and his eyes flew open. Not that! The sick bastard!_

_Kiri began to struggle as Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn even more red. His hands were pinned above his head and his legs pinned by Sesshomaru's weight. But still he continued to struggle. "I'M NOT INTO BEASTS YOU SICK BASTARD!" he cried. This outburst earned him a punch to the side of his face. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he glared at the self absorbed demon, blood trickling down his chin from the split in his lip from Sesshomaru's punch._

"_Your an asshole." he told him glaring at his mate. "AND I HATE YOU!" he cried jerking his leg free and planting it square in Sesshomaru's stomach, launching the offensive sick demon back. Kiri jumped up off the bed and headed for the door at a run, only to find it locked and sealed with iron. The combination of the negune running through his blood and the effect the iron had on him his world began to spin and he collapsed to the floor, seeing double of everything._

_Sesshomaru came up then and grabbed a handful of night dark silky hair and dragged the pup back to the bed, throwing him onto it. Sesshomaru glared at the insufferable pup lying curled up on his side on the bed. He was going to punish him for that. Punish him severely._

_The hours passed by and the pup's screams bounced off the sealed walls of Sesshomaru's bedchamber. The pup was chained to the bed with iron shackles to keep him more docile. It pleased Sesshomaru to see him like that. He enjoyed his punishments as well. His punishments were lewd and very painful, but did not leave a single mark on the body. Only the mind and spirit._

_Kiri laid there on the bed, his entire body on fire with intense pain, his voice hoarse from his cries. The fragile bond they shared still remained, through Kiri's diligence in protecting it, even though it cost him a lot to do so. He will continue to protect it even if it cost him his mind and soul. The bed shifted slightly at the sudden change in weight and Kiri groaned. Sesshomaru was coming to punish him some more. He did not know how much more he could take before he gave in._

_Sesshomaru crawled up to his mate and laid over his glistening naked body, taking in his wonderful scent. His mate smelled good. The smell of sex was wonderful on him. Reaching up his slender hand he unshackled the pup's small wrists. A hiss escaped his lips as his eyes fell upon his mate's raw and bleeding wrists. He did not realize iron would do this to the pup. No wonder his cries were so intense. He was going to kill the sorry bastard that lied to him. The priest told him it would not harm him, that it would make him docile. The bastard lied!_

_Kiri looked up when he felt the iron shackles fall away and land on each side of his head. At the time he did he heard Sesshomaru hiss and a flash of anger crossed his features when he saw the result of iron on his sensitive skin. _

"_That is what happens when iron is used on youko." Kiri said softly, not expecting a response._

_Sesshomaru didn't give one, instead he leaned forward and licked up the blood that trickled from Kiri's raw and chafed skin. Kiri hissed when he felt Sesshomaru's warm tongue run along the sensitive skin of his wrist. The hiss soon turned into a gasp, then a moan the further Sesshomaru moved down his arm. The touch becoming more erotic._

_Kiri's body slowly began to heat as Sesshomaru moved further down his arm. When he made it to his neck the licks turned into bites and sucks. Moving up he captured Kiri's mouth in a fierce, possessive kiss. One that took his breath away. Kiri's arms moved down and wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck, forgetting about all that had happened. All that Sesshomaru had put him through._

_Moving down Sesshomaru nibbled at his mark. It had scared quite nicely, he observed, licking the scared flesh. Sesshomaru moved his clawed hands down to the pup's hips and hiked them up wrapping the pup's slender legs around his waist, his aching member brushing sensuously around his mate's entrance. He didn't want to enter his pet just yet. He wanted to hear him moan and beg for him._

_Kiri hissed and arched his back, enjoying the torment Sesshomaru's nearness was doing to him. He body was now aflame with desire, and his eyes practically glowed with it. Sesshomaru just continued to torment him. His nails dug into Sesshomaru's skin, careful not to break the creamy flesh as his breathing shallowed with desire. He knew what Sesshomaru wanted, but he was just stubborn enough not to give it to him. Not yet. Besides, he was enjoying this._

_Kiri's mouth opened and a moan escaped his kiss swollen lips. They were blood red in colour. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, he leaned up and licked the juicy looking lips, his hands gripping one of Kiri's soft ass-cheeks, his claws digging into the plump flesh. Kiri's moan deepened when he felt the tip of Sesshomaru's member push into his tight, quivering entrance. He did then what he had not wanted to do, "Sesshomaru," he moaned deep in his throat, his grip on Sesshomaru's shoulders tightening. He couldn't help himself, it just slipped out._

_Sesshomaru smiled and pushed further into his pet's tight, wanting entrance. He had him. He was now his. The pace was slow and tormenting, and the pup's breathing was shallow and erratic. He was nearly crying for him to plunge in. But he didn't. When he was all the way in Sesshomaru slowly began rocking his hips. His thrusts deepening at the pup's beautiful response, and soon he was pounding deep into him._

_Kiri cried out again, and again as Sesshomaru pounded into his sweet spot over, and over, and over again. He was in euphoria as his body overflowed with erotic pleasure. The grip on Sesshomaru's arms tightened as his back arched even more, his body trying to drive Sesshomaru even deeper into him. He must have climaxed over and over again as Sesshomaru continued plunging into him, his pace steady and constant._

_Kiri began to wonder through the cloud of pleasure that clouded his mind if Sesshomaru would ever release. He just continued over and over until Kiri's mind was nearly lost to the pleasure that flooded his body. It was when he was on the brink of falling into an abyss of pleasure that he felt the warmth of Sesshomaru's seeds as they flooded his body, coating his channel possessively._

_Sesshomaru collapsed down next to his pet and ran a clawed hand up and down Kiri's stomach and chest. Kiri just laid there his breathing still erratic and shallow. He was slowly returning when he felt Sesshomaru move down and kiss and lick the rune that the old miko had marked him with. Kiri looked down and tentatively reached his hand out to touch his mate's silky soft moon coloured hair._

_Sesshomaru continued to kiss and lick his mate's beautiful skin. He could feel something growing in there. His mate was carrying his heir, and that pleased him greatly. He just hoped that the unborn pup was okay after all the torment his mate went through. Moving up Sesshomaru pulled his mate close to him and let sleep take him._

_Before sleep took Kiri he wondered something, has Sesshomaru finally accepted him? _

_VI_

_Kiri woke the next morning to a warm body close to his. When he opened his eyes he saw Sesshomaru's beautiful creamy skin. It reminded him of fine porcelain. Kiri closed his topaz eyes and breathed in the wonderful scent that was Sesshomaru. Getting up he straddled his mate's hips and gazed down. He knew the daiyoukai was awake. He could tell by the vibrations along the bond that they shared. Even though it was a little one sided at the moment. Leaning forward he ran the tip of his tongue along the ridges of Sesshomaru's tight abdomen and had the pleasure of hearing Sesshomaru moan, just barely. With a smile on his lips he gazed up along Sesshomaru's chest to see two golden eyes peering down at him._

_Kiri sat up straight, continuing to smile. "You awake?" he asked an impertinent smile on his lips._

_In response Sesshomaru reached up his hands and grabbed the pup's slender hips, sitting up, and kissed him full on the mouth. The kiss was rough and intense. Kiri was getting use to this, and beginning to like it. Sesshomaru was silent, arrogant, and a little on the rough side. Kiri knew he need to find a way to prove to his mate that he was worthy. And carrying his pups wasn't going to get him very far in that._

_He knew it was going to be a long hard road, and he was going to loose his temper along the way. He will probably even get punished for that, but eventually he will get Sesshomaru's tolerance and eventual respect._

_His attention was snapped back when he heard a carnal growl coming from Sesshomaru and had just enough warning to prepare himself mentally before he was speared onto Sesshomaru's erect member. A cry escaped him none the less and his head flew back. His back was braced by Sesshomaru's hands and he was pushed onto the throbbing member repeatedly. This was a rutting, not a coupling, and he knew it._

_Within moments he was on his back with Sesshomaru over him, thrusting himself deeper and deeper into him. Kiri grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's strong arms and held on as he was driven deeper into the bed, his mind exploding with pleasure lights. He was soon mewling with pleasure and egged Sesshomaru on with is body. It was soon over, Sesshomaru's seeds exploding deep into him, coating the inside of his channel once again._

_Sesshomaru stayed there where he was, his softening member still buried deep within his mate. He gazed down upon his mate and his breath momentarily caught in his throat. His mate glowed with the pleasure he had just given to him, and the sight was simply- breathtaking. Kiri opened his eyes and looked up into Sesshomaru's. When he saw that he was looking at him, an unusual look on his face he just smiled, closing his eyes. His breathing was slowly returning to normal, so was his heart beat. That was- great. He really enjoyed it. He opened his eyes when he felt Sesshomaru move off of him._

_Sesshomaru looked over to the pup and smiled one of his rare smiles. Getting up he moved off the bed. "Come," he said holding out his hand to the pup. _

_Kiri got up and took Sesshomaru's hand, looking up at him questioningly. Sesshomaru just walked him from the room and into another. As Kiri looked around he realized that it was a bathing room. The was a large sunken in tub of steaming hot water waiting for them. Sesshomaru just walked into the hot water and laid back against the side. When he realized that he was still alone he looked up. "Come." he said in a tone that told not to disobey._

_Kiri just looked at the hot water, his long night black tail twitching back and forth nervously. Stepping forward he touched a toe to the hot water and was surprised when Sesshomaru reached up and pulled him into the water. Kiri just held onto Sesshomaru for dear life, praying that the young daiyoukai would not drown him._

_When he was able to get his footing he looked up into Sesshomaru's golden orbs. "I'm sorry." he said softly. "I didn't know if the water was too hot."_

"_Why-?" Sesshomaru asked but stopped and looked down to the pup's still flat stomach. "Is it?"_

_Kiri chuckled softly. "No." he said drawing himself closer to his mate, happy to be this close to him._

_Sesshomaru sat down and held his mate close to him, enjoying his mate's nearness. He knew his mate was carrying his heir and he wondered how long before he birthed. He couldn't wait. Kiri could feel Sesshomaru's happiness through their bond and he smiled. He couldn't wait either._

_VII_

"_I HATE YOU!" Kiri yelled behind him as he ran down the hall. This had been occurring quite often, especially after the pups were born. Twins of course. Sesshomaru was quite surprised with that one, and his father as well. The great lord was pleased though, and enjoyed watching him tend to the pups. Kiri didn't have to worry about what to do. The knowledge just came to him shortly after the pups were born._

_His problem, though, was with his bond mate, Sesshomaru. He would take a step towards his goal, then Sesshomaru, the ass, would do something or say something that would piss him off and he would fall right back to where he had started off from. Almost all the time Sesshomaru would punish him for calling him an asshole, a bastard or telling him that he hated him. Whether that was true or not was still open for debate. It all depends on what has just happened._

_Like now he would say that YES he hated the son of a bitch. Sometime he thought he spent more times on his back in Sesshomaru's bed then he did any where else. It irked him to think that Sesshomaru knew exactly how to piss him off. Sometime he thought that the sick bastard enjoyed punishing him. Like what happened shortly before the pups were born. Sesshomaru actually brought a bitch into their bedchamber. A BITCH! _

_That was one of the few times he had not gotten punished for what he did. He had a feeling that the only reason he didn't was only because Sesshomaru was amused by it. The bastard._

_~Remembering~_

_He heard from one of the servants, while passing by, that Sesshomaru had taken another bed companion. He could tell from the bond that what they said was true. That self absorbed bond mate of his had indeed taken that bitch into his room. And he was liking it! A growl slowly seeped through clenched teeth as he ran down the hallway._

_His belly felt heavy as the weight of the pup he carried weighed heavily on him. He still did not show and it has nearly been five months, and he wondered why. He did not know how long he was to carry them or what was to happen afterwards. Mother carried his brothers for nine months. But then she was female and he was male. She also showed after the fifth month and showed heavily later on. But that didn't help him. He knew no male youko that had kitts._

_The tingling of the bond brought him back from his thoughts and he could tell that Sesshomaru was becoming aroused. His growl deepened at this as he pushed open a hidden section of the wall that led to a secret passageway connecting this unused room with Sesshomaru's. Closing it behind him he raced down the pitch black passageway. The trip was a short one, he made it to the end in the space of a breath. Reaching out his hand he found the knot that would release the latch and the section opened a crack, soundless. Without a ounce of hesitation Kiri pushed the wall open a little more and slipped through._

_What greeted his eyes when they adjusted to the change in light made him growl deep in his throat. Sesshomaru sat there, naked, on the bed, his long slender legs spread out before, his strong arms supporting his weight as he leaned back. A beautiful erection protruding happily between his legs and he moaned softly a the wonderful sight. Sesshomaru's golden eyes were on him, a shiver rippled through his body. However, this did not deter him. Kiri looked over to the door and his topaz eyes narrowed, a growl slowly emerging from his throat, and he snapped out, "GET AWAY FROM MY MATE YOU DIRTY BITCH!"_

_The beautiful inuyoukai just stood there looking at the unusual pup that had just entered Sesshomaru's room. She wore her kimono open to expose her full breasts and her slender figure. Her skin was soft and creamy and her hair just as soft. It was long, brushing the backs of her knees as she walked, and the same colour as Lord Sesshomaru's. Glancing over to him she saw that he was watching the strange pup. The pup had a temper on him not to mention a nasty little mouth. She knew he was Sesshomaru's mate. Everyone in the palace knew. But Sesshomaru had summoned her and you never disobeyed a summons._

_Kiri growled again and advanced a couple steps, growling, "I said leave you filthy whore!"_

_The inuyoukai just stood her ground wondering what the pup would do. She found out within seconds. The pup lunged at her growling. Her eyes widened in surprise at the pup's audacity and an undignified yipe escaped her slender throat. She did not dare to defend herself against this pup, knowing that he carried her lord's unborn pup so she decided to make a quick exit firmly closing the door behind her. Let Sesshomaru take care of the errant little pup._

"_Stupid cunt." Kiri said under his breath. Kiri was afraid to turn around. He knew Sesshomaru was watching him. He could feel the heat of his eyes on his back and flinched when he spoke._

"_Come here." the tone was the usual, obey or be punished._

_Turning around Kiri walked over to the bed. Looking up he noticed that Sesshomaru hadn't moved from his position. He moaned softly when he noticed that his mate was still aroused and licked his lips. He wanted so badly to take that wonderful erection into his mouth and suck it till his mate came._

_Sesshomaru caught this stray though and commanded again. "Come here."_

_Kiri's heart thumped in his throat and he crawled up on the bed kneeling before his mate, butt touching the bed and tail curling around his knee. Kiri stared at Sesshomaru's well toned chest, waiting._

"_Remove your clothes."_

_Kiri's eyes snapped up at this, and he stared at Sesshomaru, shocked. The bastard planned this, and he walked right into his trap. He knew if he hadn't he probably would have pleasured himself with the filthy whore. Kiri complied though, his movements slow and sensual. Paybacks. If Sesshomaru wanted this then so be it, he will make the sorry bastard hard with want until he popped. He knew there was a possible draw back to that though. However that was null en void, considering his sexual need had risen immensely since he'd been pupped._

_When his clothing had been removed Sesshomaru looked him up and down. His golden gaze moving over every inch of his exposed body. In a low voice he commanded, "Pleasure yourself." Kiri looked up. He knew Sesshomaru was dead serious, the youkai never joked and rarely even smiled. The only time he smiled was when he was in the mood to play or, on the rare occasions, when Kiri pleased him. The look in his mate's golden eyes was unreadable, so he complied. He knew to do otherwise would result in punishment._

_Reaching down he gripped his member and began pumping it. It was strange, knowing that Sesshomaru was watching his every move caused a heat to slowly spread through his body and pool down in his groin. He knew it wasn't embarrassment. It was pleasure. Having Sesshomaru watching him turned him on. His member responded to this revelation and began to pulse with desire. Kiri's breathing began to grow shallow as he continued to pump his filling member. His eyes were downcast and beginning to cloud with desire. Sesshomaru's words penetrated the fog that was slowly beginning to envelop his mind._

"_Prepare yourself."_

"_Hunh?" Kiri looked up, his eyes were milky with desire._

"_Don't make me repeat myself." Sesshomaru said. His erection had jumped when he saw the erotic look in his mate's eyes, as it flooded with desire. He chose to ignore it as he continued to watch the pup._

_Kiri knew what he meant. It just took him a moment to register it. Reaching his hand up he stuck a finger in his mouth and began to suck it, continuing his pumping as he did. When the finger was good and moist he reached around and did as his mate commanded. He repeated this process until he was beginning to glow from the desire that was flooding through him._

_Sesshomaru's erection twitched again with the desire to be inserted into the pup and he commanded again. "On your hands and knees."_

_Kiri complied, moving into position. His body was on fire and his breathing even more erratic and shallow. He felt the bed shift as Sesshomaru moved in behind him. Gripping his hips Sesshomaru brushed the tip of his moistened erection at Kiri's prepared opening and with a carnal growl plunged in all the way. Kiri's head snapped back and a cry escaped from his parted lips. Sesshomaru was reaching depths that he was not able to when he was on his back._

_Sesshomaru continued to thrust, his grip on the pup's hips tightening as he pounded into his glorious body. The pup held his ground, and even began rocking back into him, his rhythm perfect. Sesshomaru growled again and continued to thrust, picking up speed as he did. The pup's channel enveloped to perfectly and drove his desire to new heights. It was soon over and he climaxed into his mate, pumping the a few last times to expel all his seeds._

_~End of Remembering~_

_That was one of the few times he didn't get punished, Kiri thought as he gazed into the still clear waters. He was holding his son Nikan, in his lap. The pup had followed him when he had stormed out of the room. Nikan looked a lot like Sesshomaru. The only difference is the light gray stripes streaking through his moon coloured hair. Ruken's stripes were darker in colour, almost black. Their eyes were a mix of both their parents, a topaz-gold._

_Nikan and Ruken still crawled to get about, but would soon be out of that stage. Ruken was already pulling himself and reaching for things he shouldn't be, and Kiri knew that Nikan would soon follow. As Kiri gazed into the beautiful water, his eyes fell upon his and his son's reflection. What he saw there amazed him. His son could easily be mistakened for his baby brother; if he were the same race._

_As he sat there looking into the water, a disturbance behind him caused him to look. Nikan took this opportunity to chase a butterfly that flew by. A huge demon came out then, out of no where and went after his son. Kiri cried out and went after his baby. The cry caused Nikan to look up and the scream he gave made Kiri's blood run cold._

_Kiri lunged for his baby just as the demon prepared to strike, protecting his son with his body. White hot pain ripped through his body as razor sharp poisoned nails tore open his shoulder. His world when vertigo then, however, just before he passed out he saw Sesshomaru kill the huge demon. His last image was of Sesshomaru looking at him with those penetrating golden eyes, his face expressionless._

_VIII_

_Kiri's cries could be heard down the hall. They were filled with such pain and agony. He laid there in Sesshomaru's bed writhing in pain as the poison spread through his body. His veins felt like they were molten rivers of fire. The sheets he laid on were soaked with the sweat that poured from his overheated body in rivers. His night dark hair plastered to his ghost white face and body. His breathing was rapid and erratic and it pained those that tended to him. No matter what they did his body stilled burned from the poison that was ragging through his veins._

_His body wasn't the only thing being effected by the demon's poison. His mind was being tortured by hallucinations and illusions. They were horrible and made him think things that he would otherwise not have believed. The pain had gotten so bad that unknowing even to him Sesshomaru closed off the connection that was just beginning to firm between them._

_This had an unfortunate effect. One that he did not intend. Without the stability of the bond to ground him in reality Kiri became lost to the dark hallucinations and quite literally went mad._

_Late one night when everyone was asleep Kiri got up from the bed and dressed himself, Sesshomaru's sleeping form laid out on the big comfy chair that rested in the corner by the big window. Kiri looked at his mate and tears began to trail down his cheek. He was gone. He could no longer feel his bond mate. A grimace crossed his features as pain shot through his shoulder. The wound there had stopped bleeding but refused to heal. Quietly opening the door he slipped out and was soon gone from the palace without anyone seeing or hearing him._

"_Come on Kagome." Inuyasha yelled, looking behind him. "You're the one that wanted to see it." the hanyou complained. "If you don't hurry you're going to miss it."_

"_I'm coming." Kagome tried to holler back, out of breath._

"_Not all of us have demon blood running through our veins to give us more stamina." Miroku said a little out of breath himself. "We can only go so fast and for so long." he said following behind Kagome, leaning heavily on his staff._

"_Miroku's right Inuyasha. We can go only so long." Sango said coming up behind Miroku._

"_Well, we're going to be late, so get moving." Inuyasha said then disappeared further into the forest._

_They just barely made it in time to see the show. The girls and Shippo sat down on the big blanket that Kagome brought and watched as the setting sun reflected off the spray the falling water caused and the lights of the fireflies as they circled and danced in the fading light. The sight was incredibly breathtaking. Even to Inuyasha._

_On the other side of the river was a large cliff wall. Looking up you could see the tops of the trees that made up the Ringan Forest. The forest was old and had an ominous feel to it. Because of this no one ever went into the old forest. _

_Inuyasha shivered as a cold eerie breeze drifted down from the forest. He forced his attention back to the reason why they were all here and began watching with rapt fascination the scene before him._

"_**Kiri please! Don't do this!"**_

_Kiri continued walking through the eerie, ominous forest, his twin brother's mind voice screaming in his head._

"_**He's gone. The bond is no longer there." **Kiri said, his mind voice drenched with heart wrenching sadness._

"_**You know that is not true!" **Riken yelled. **"The bond cannot disappear!** **It can only be lessened!"**_

"_**I cannot feel it. It is gone." **Kiri continued as if oblivious to his brother's words. **"My bond mate is gone."** _

"_This is getting me no where." Riken groaned. He was nearing his brother's location, he could feel it. He just hoped he got there before his brother did the unthinkable._

_Riken ran along the edge of the Ringan Forest. The forest was on his right with the cliff's edge on his left. Just ahead was a rising hill. His brother was on the other side. Looking over the edge his heart sank. He knew what his brother was planning. He just prayed that he got there before he actually did._

_As he reached the top of the hill, he saw his brother. Kiri was standing at the cliff's edge on a little out cropping, staring blankly out before him. Riken's heart leaped into his throat as he watched with horror as his brother fell over the edge. His mind exploded with despair and horror and a scream ripped from his throat, "KIRI NOOO!" _

_The heart wrenching scream caused all there to look up. When they did, the sight that greeted their eyes caused cries of their own. Inuyasha did not hesitate for one second, he sped forward leaping from stone to stone flying across the river. He knew the person that was falling so fast. It was Kiri, his brother's mate._

_His heart clenched as he watched Kiri fall closer to the ground and realized that he was not going to make it in time. Just then something flashed out the corner of his eye and flew past. It caught the falling youko in midair and materialized into Sesshomaru as it landed on a large rock that protruded from the calm river, the young youko cradled in his arms._

_Inuyasha's sigh of relief was cut short when he caught another movement and looked. A curse slipped out as he raced up the cliff wall and caught the young youko that looked identical to Kiri. "You moron." Inuyasha scolded as he drifted safely to the ground._

"_Bite me." Riken growled breaking free from Inuyasha's arms and raced over to his brother._

"_Why would he do that?" Sesshomaru wonder looking down at his unconscious mate cradled in his arms. "Did he wish to be rid of me that badly?"_

"_Moron." Riken snorted glaring at Sesshomaru. "He did it because he loved you."_

_Sesshomaru looked up, a deadly glare in his eyes._

_Riken just ignored the glare. "The bond you two share; whether you like it or not, kept the poison's madness at bay. When you lessened it you caused it to come flooding forth, and he thought he lost you." Riken looked up then and said, "He cannot live without you."_

"_Then why does he say he hates me all the time?" Sesshomaru asked looking at his mate's twin. He seemed a lot like Kiri, in attitude as well as looks._

"_That arrogant, superior attitude of yours is liable to piss anyone off." Inuyasha said coming up, his arms crossed across his chest, his hands folded in the sleeves of his fire red kimono._

_Sesshomaru shot him a dark glare which caused Inuyasha to take a half a step back, however he did not back down._

"_Well, I've seen you Sesshomaru, you treat him like a common bitch and not your mate. That would rankle anyone." he shot at his brother making his point. "You don't even treat him like an equal, Sesshomaru! You treat him like a pet! And you wonder why he says he hates you." he snarled._

_Riken just looked from one brother to the other, taking everything in. "I see," he said, understanding lighting his blue-gold eyes. "So that must be why he feels like he has to prove himself to you." he said looking up and into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. "What you're doing is wrong. He shouldn't have to prove nothing to you. He's your bond mate." Riken said then looking down at his twin said softly. "No wonder his heart aches the way it does." Reaching up his hand he caressed his brother's soft flushed cheek. It was still warm. Leaning his head forward he checked his forehead. It was still hot to the touch._

"_You should never have caged Neran. Neran would have protected my brother from the demon as well as his poison."_

"_He would have attacked me." Sesshomaru stated simply._

"_Then you should never have given him a reason to want to!" Riken said in a loud angry voice. Not quite a yell. "You should have trusted him! He's your bond mate! He loves you and cannot live without you- or your love!"_

_Riken stood up then, his blue-gold eyes filled with anger. How could his sweet, happy brother ever have bonded with this arrogant, self-absorbed bastard. It was like trying to reason with a brick wall._

"_Release Neran and make amends with my brother." he said as he walked away. Stopping he turned his head and added, "Or he will die."_

_Turning back he closed his eyes and waited. When he felt the air rush past him he smiled. He knew Sesshomaru was leaving the way he had come and he knew he would do what he told him to do, just not in front of anyone. He knew Sesshomaru loved his brother. He just had a strange twisted way of showing it. Turning, he looked at his new problem and sighed. It would seem the hanyou, Sesshomaru's little brother, Inuyasha, was to be 'his' bond mate. "Great." he thought, not at all pleased with that thought. "Oh well," he sighed. "Might as well see and find out. Who knows, he might be the best thing in the world." he thought as he walked to his prospective bond mate._

_IX _

_About an hour passed and Riken sat there on the ground across from the hanyou, Inuyasha, just staring at his back, not really seeing it. Inuyasha's ears twitched and if he had a tail it would be swishing with annoyance. Riken sat there trying to figure a way of telling the hanyou what he already knew. However, from what he had been observing, it was not a very easy thing to do. Stubbornness must run in the family._

_Riken's ears twitched at the thought of that annoying older brother, and his blood began to burn. He did not know how his brother could bond with the bastard. He was so deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice the hanyou's sudden movements, and in the space of a breath he was dangling off the ground staring into a pair of angry golden orbs. Riken just stared back, unperturbed. "Was I annoying you?" he asked, his voice filled with sarcasm. "My deepest apologies."_

"_Why are you staring at me?" Inuyasha asked, growling, his voice loud. Riken's ears moved away to avoid the loud annoying noise and smiled. The others didn't even get a chance to move; without warning vines came out of no where, grabbing Inuyasha by the arms and pinning him to the far tree._

_Getting up from where he had fallen Riken walked up to the now immobilized Inuyasha. The moment the others tried to come to their friends rescue Terlfyn immobilized them as well. Standing in front of Inuyasha Riken leaned forward. "You want to know why I was staring at you?" he asked, breathing sensually into Inuyasha's ear, his hands grazing over the hanyou's clothes. "This is why." he said and ran his tongue along Inuyasha's warm flesh. It tasted wonderful, and it made him tingle. "We are to be one." he breathed into his neck._

_Inuyasha's body tingled at the feel of the youko's wet tongue and warm breath. "Bond mates." he breathed. His skin was beginning to flush and an arousal was starting to form in his pants._

"_Yes." Riken said, his mouth continuing to explore the hanyou's delicious skin._

"_Why?"_

"_That is just how it is to be." Riken said as he continued to arouse his mate to be. "I don't ask questions, nor do I fight what is meant to be." _

_That was good enough for Inuyasha. His body was beginning to flood with desire and his mind to cloud. "What now?" he asked softly, audible only to Riken._

"_We become one." Riken said with a smile, releasing Inuyasha. Inuyasha landed smoothly to the ground and stared at the young youko. Become one?_

"_How?" he asked leaning against the tree, his arms folding across his chest._

"_Come, and I will show you." Riken said with a smile, holding out his hand._

_Inuyasha just stared at it, a little dubious. His body, however, had already made up its mind the moment the youko's tongue touched his skin. So, reaching out his hand, Inuyasha took Riken's._

"_Where to?" Inuyasha asked, looking into Riken's blue-gold eyes._

"_Your home." Riken said with a smile as they began walking toward the group._

_Inuyasha groaned. "I thought as much." He did not like that idea at all. He and his brother were on speaking terms, but just barely. _

"_Sorry." Riken said, meaning it. "That is where the ceremony needs to be done. And besides, I didn't bring my dagger with me, so I will have to borrow Kiri's." _

"_Dagger?!" Inuyasha asked jumping back in alarm. "Why dagger?!"_

_Riken just smiled waving his hand in front of him. "Don't worry, it's just a part of the ceremony." he said, then thought with glee, "I'm going to have to tie him to the bed. Oh how fun."_

_A strange feeling swept over Inuyasha as he looked into the young youko's blue-gold eyes. It was a mix of apprehension and anticipation; mostly apprehension._

"_I'm going to borrow you friend for a little while, okay." Riken said when they were close enough to them._

"_What are you going to do with him?" Miroku asked with a knowing smile. Miroku knew the young one was youko, and from what he had learned of them from his travels the race was mostly males, with very few females. So most of the males preferred their own gender. The youko race was and intriguing one and he wished to learn more._

"_That is for me to know," Riken said with a mischievous smile. "And for him to find out." he added, nodding his head towards Inuyasha._

_With that Inuyasha and Riken made their way to the Palace of the Western Lord. What only one missed was the look of pain on the strange human female's face. Riken saw it and knew what it meant. She was in love with the hanyou, but the hanyou was to be his. She will just have to find someone else. Someone that will love her unequivocally and protect her with his very being._

_That evening Inuyasha found himself tied to his bed, his kimono top and undershirt discarded to the floor of his bedchamber. Riken was lying on top of him tying a blood red ribbon around their wrists. He did not like the ides of being tied to the bed. Nor did he like the ides of being cut, even if it was part of the bonding ceremony. And he most assuredly did not like the burning sensation that was beginning to spread down his arm._

"_It's okay Inuyasha." Riken whispered in Inuyasha's furry ear, his voice laced with pain. "This is- supposed to happen."_

_that was all Riken was able to say before darkness enveloped them both and the second part of the ceremony began._

_X_

_Through the foggy haze of sleep Kiri could feel the comforting presence of his twin and knew he was close by. By the feeling he was getting from the bond they shared he was in the third stage of the bonding ceremony, and really enjoying it. Kiri just chuckled mentally and then fell further into sleep._

_Later that night when he awoke from a deep, peaceful, healing sleep he could feel a warm presence he had missed for so long. Sesshomaru was there, yes, but so was Neran, his plant guardian. This overjoyed him greatly and he was choked by tears of happiness that threatened to come._

_Rolling over, Kiri wrapped his arm around Sesshomaru's waist and hugged him tightly. Sitting up, with his back resting against the head board, Sesshomaru took his bond mate into his arms and held him tightly. He could feel a change in Kiri, as well as himself and wondered how this was going to change things. He couldn't wait to find out. _

_Kiri just sat there in Sesshomaru's warm comforting arms, enjoying this new feeling that was resonating along their bond. He knew what it was- it was love. Looking up he gazed into his bond mate's golden eyes and watched as Sesshomaru leaned forward. Closing his eyes Kiri's breath caught when he felt Sesshomaru's warm smooth lips touch his in a gentle kiss. Things had changed, Sesshomaru was being more gentle and loving. He liked it. Their love making was different as well. Kiri liked it both ways and told his mate this._

_As the weeks passed their bond began to strengthen. There were ups and downs. Sesshomaru did things to piss Kiri off and Kiri did things that required punishments, but it wasn't on the high scale that it was previous. They were getting better._

_Kiri enjoyed having his brother there as well. Riken helped Kiri and Sesshomaru with the pups, Ruken and Nikan. Life was great and Kiri was happier then he had been in his entire life. Sesshomaru liked this new change. Kiri positively glowed with life. It pleased him to see him like this. Riken also like this change in his twin. He could feel the bond his twin shared with his bond mate. It was completely solid now. The way it should be._

_One day Sesshomaru's father summoned him. Sesshomaru was, admittedly, curious about what his father wanted. So was Kiri, as he watched him leave their room. He was lounging on the couch holding Nikan in his lap while Ruken played on the floor. He could feel the worry Kiri was feeling along their bond and he smiled._

"_Don't worry Kiri, I will inform you what it is about when I return." Sesshomaru said feeling relaxed. He felt this way only in Kiri's presence. This didn't concern him at all. It was as it should be._

_Walking down the hall he felt his brother near by and when he looked out the door he saw his brother there with his bond mate Riken. Inuyasha was sitting down on the soft grass leaning against the tree, that Kiri like to be under, with Riken in his lap, his arms around his waist. They were reading a book that Riken had brought from home after Kiri had gotten better. Sesshomaru smiled at the sight. _

"_What are you grinning about?" Inuyasha asked, watching his older brother. He could see the change in his brother and he liked it. But he was still suspicious._

"_When are you and Riken going to have pups?" Sesshomaru asked, coming up to his brother. Riken looked up from his book then and watched Sesshomaru._

"_I'm not ready for pups just yet." Inuyasha said looking at his brother. "And neither is Riken." he added nodding his head, indicating Riken._

"_When will you be?" _

"_I don't know." Inuyasha said, then looked at his brother. "Why do you ask?"_

_Sesshomaru just smiled, turned and walked back to the door. Making his way down the hall he finally reached his father's door. He knocked once then entered when he heard his father give his consent._

_Upon entry he noticed his father sitting at his desk, he was going over some papers, with quill in hand, and a serious look on his face. When he looked up he smiled at his oldest son._

"_I am glad you and Kiri have made amends and are now truly bonded. It pleases me to see this."_

"_I am glad to please you father." Sesshomaru said staying where he was, waiting for the okay to be seated. When the okay was given he sat down in the soft comfy chair that was positioned in front of the desk._

"_I hear that Kiri is expecting another set. I hope there is a girl this time."_

"_Yes father, I will be glad for whatever he delivers, just as long as it is strong an healthy." Sesshomaru said leaning back in his chair and crossing his long slender legs. He was wearing his usual outfit, as was his father._

"_Spoken like a true father." his father laughed, leaning back as well, folding his hands in his lap. "Now, down to business." he said, humor gone from his face and eyes. "I will be retiring within the week. I know you can handle yourself as the new Lord of the Western Lands. I and my wives will retire to the palace on the border. If you would like you and Kiri can write and visit. I will be glad if you do."_

_Sesshomaru nodded his head. "I will inform Kiri. I am sure he will like that. And he will miss you. So will the twins."_

"_I will miss them as well." his father chuckled. He had fond memories of those two, and all the trouble they got themselves into. "You may want to keep an eye on those two. The older they get, it seems, the more trouble they get into. Just the other day they got into the cattle yard and nearly caused a stampede."_

_Sesshomaru grimaced. "I remember that. It was only through the quick actions of Kiri, myself, and his twin that the twins were not trampled to death." he said remembering the entire scene. That could very well have taken years off his and his bond mate's life. Kiri was nearly livid, he was so scared. It took all night to calm his bond mate down. He came very close to killing the person that was supposed to be keeping an eye on the two._

"_That was very quick acting on you three." his father said, proud. His son had changed a lot since he brought Kiri back after the kitt tried to jump off a cliff. And it was for the better. He was very proud of his son. Very proud. That was why he decided to retire early. That and Izoe was expecting another child herself. The birth won't be for another few months. He so desperately wanted a girl this time, but as his son reminded him as long as it is healthy and strong he will be happy with whatever it is._

"_Thank you father, I am pleased that you approve." Sesshomaru said nodding his head. "Will that be all?" he asked looking up. "I have a bond mate waiting for me that is- worried."_

_His father chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes my son, that will be all. I will see you at dinner. The announcement shall be made then."_

"_Till dinner." Sesshomaru said getting up and nodding his head in a partial bow. With that he left and made his way back to the rooms he shared with his bond mate. The twins rooms connected to theirs which made for some interesting nights. They still weren't old enough to comprehend private time, which exasperated both parents. Riken would just chuckle and offer to watch them over night. Tonight will be one such night. He had plans for his bond mate. Plans that will last all night._

_XI _

_That night, after dinner, Kiri sat on the couch in the sitting room that adjoined the twins room with their rooms. It was quiet not having the twins around. The air that blew through the open window was cool and crisp, and it began to relax his body. Soon he found himself nodding off, and within moments he was asleep._

_He awoke a little later to the wonderful sensation of warm breath and a wet tongue doing the most wonderful things to his body. Opening his eyes he gazed down and found his bond mate kneeling there licking his now exposed stomach. A groan escaped his parted lips as he watched Sesshomaru move lower down. His breath caught when the cool, crisp, evening air hit his exposed rising member._

_Sesshomaru moved lower still, and Kiri nearly choked when his bond mate took his rising member into his welcoming, talented mouth. Sesshomaru began to bob his head back and forth, sucking and working his growing erection with all the talent and skill he possessed._

_Kiri laid his back and groaned as his body began to heat exponentially. Soon the pleasure became too much for him to take and with a cross between a moan and a cry he climaxed into Sesshomaru's awaiting mouth. Sesshomaru sucked the organ clean, then rose, taking Kiri with him._

_Carrying Kiri in his arms he made his way to their bedchamber and laid him gently on the bed, removing the rest of his clothes. When Kiri was completely declothed Sesshomaru began to remove his. Taking them off one piece at a time. Kiri just watched the erotic scene, breathless. As he watched his member quickly came to life. Sesshomaru smiled when he saw this._

"_I see you enjoy watching." he said crawling onto the bed._

"_I enjoy doing more." Kiri said, grabbing a hold of his mate and tackling him to the bed._

_With Sesshomaru flat on his back he began to caress his tone stomach with his lips and tongue, his talented hands fluttering over soft skin. Sesshomaru's breathing began to quicken and his skin began to flush. He enjoyed Kiri's foreplay very much so. It was almost better than sex. Almost._

_Kiri began to move lower, licking, sucking, and nibbling as he went. Sesshomaru's hands moved down and began caressing Kiri's back, carefully running his claws up and down the silky soft skin. Unmarred save for the scar on his left shoulder from the demons claws. It was an ugly scar. Deep red in colour with four long jagged lines that went from front to back. Sesshomaru's hands unconsciously went to the scar and began to caress it. Kiri moaned into his skin as his sensitive skin tingled at the light touch. Sesshomaru groaned as the exhaled breath caressed a highly sensitive part of his skin on his abdomen. He was getting close, soon he will take him into that talented mouth of his. He nearly came at the wonderful thought and did all he could to rein his libido in._

_Kiri smiled inwardly at the surge of lust that flooded the bond that connected the two of them, and could wait no longer. Without pause he took Sesshomaru's whole length into his mouth and began to work the wonderful organ. Sesshomaru's hands gripped Kiri's silky night dark hair in two fists, and groaned deeply as Kiri's mouth began to do wonderful things to him. He was simply- amazing. Sesshomaru was soon breathless as his body was over flooded with desire and pleasure. However, just before he fell over the edge into ecstasy he pulled Kiri away and flipped him onto his back._

"_Now it's my turn." he said, breathless, positioning himself between his mates legs, then plunged into his sweet body without a moments hesitation._

_Kiri's head flew back and a cry of ecstasy escaped his throat as his arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist, pulling him closer. "Sesshomaru." he moaned as his mate began thrusting into him, hitting his spot over and over again. His body began to respond to this wonderful stimulation, moving into each thrust. His body flowing along with Sesshomaru's in a wonderful erotic dance._

_Time passed slowly for the two of them, soon the morning sun began to shine through the open windows. Kiri rolled over and cracked open an eye and groaned. Morning already? He rolled back over and threw the covers over his head and snuggled up against his bond mate's sweat-sticky body. _

_He chuckled at this. Well, guess he'd have to get up anyway. Sitting up he straddled his bond mate's hips, quite literally sitting on it sense Sesshomaru was on his side._

"_Sesshomaru." he whispered, leaning forward. "Beloved." he added, gently shaking his mate._

_Sesshomaru turned onto his back, pulling Kiri to his chest. Kiri groaned when he felt Sesshomaru's breath on his neck, then lips and tongue as he began to suck and lick the reddened skin there._

"_Sesshomaru," he breathed as his body began to quickly heat. "Bath. Feel gross." _

"_Mmm. I suppose." he breathed onto Kiri's neck. In a movement as quick as lightening Sesshomaru was off the bed with Kiri in his arms, walking briskly towards the bathing chambers._

_Kiri sat down on a stool by a water pump. Kneeling beside him, Sesshomaru filled a bucket of water up with warm water, then dumped it over his bond mate's head, repeating the process until Kiri was good and soaked. Then he took a bar of soap, lathered his hands, then began to rub them all over Kiri's body, enjoying in making him moan and groan._

"_Just wait till it's your turn." Kiri groaned through clenched teeth._

_Leaning forward Sesshomaru whispered into Kiri's furry black ear, "I can't wait."_

_Kiri's body shivered at the hint in Sesshomaru's voice. He knew Sesshomaru enjoyed his type of foreplay, and he enjoyed doing it. When his body was completely covered with soap Sesshomaru filled the bucket once again and dumped the water over Kiri's head. He continued this until all the soap was gone. Now it was Kiri's turn._

_Kiri got up and allowed Sesshomaru to seat himself on the stool. With their height difference Kiri could not kneel, he had to stand. Kneeling down he filled the bucket with warm water and soaked his mate's hair and body. When he was completely drenched he kneeled down again and began to lather his hands. _

_Standing up he began the erotic process of soaping his mate's body. By the time he was done Sesshomaru was breathing heavily and had a thick erection standing proudly between his legs. Kiri just grinned at this and, kneeling down once again filled the bucket with water. When it was full he dumped it over Sesshomaru's head. He continued until all the soap was gone._

_The second Kiri was finished Sesshomaru was up in a heart beat and in the space of a breath they were in the hot steamy water, with Kiri seated in his lap._

_Sesshomaru's eyes were clouded with lust as he looked into his mate's. "You know what to do." he breathed. Kiri did._

"_I've never done it in water before. This'll be a new experience for me." Kiri said with a smile, his hands resting on Sesshomaru's shoulders._

"_Good." Sesshomaru breathed, his hands gripping Kiri's hips, lifting up his mate's light weight he brought him down onto his thick erection. _

_Kiri's hands gripped Sesshomaru's shoulders tightly and his head flew back, his breath stuck in his throat. Kiri's body did indeed know what to do. Within moments it was moving up and down, his hands holding tightly to Sesshomaru's shoulders, while Sesshomaru's hands rested on the small of his back. Leaning his head forward his breathing quickened the faster his body moved. Soon the bathing room was filled with erotic moans and the rippling of the water._

_What seemed like hours only took a handful of minutes. Kiri was the first to reach his climax. With a cry his seeds exploded from him, but he continued to move his body. He did this until Sesshomaru reached his. When he did his head snapped forward and his fangs found his mark on Kiri's soft silky skin, digging into the smooth flesh._

_Kiri's breath caught but he didn't pull away. In fact he pulled him closer. When all his seeds were expelled he released Kiri's abused flesh, licking up the blood that began to pool there._

"_That was fun." Kiri said with a smile. "I rather enjoyed myself."_

"_I'm glad you did, because we will be doing this more often." Sesshomaru said leaning back against the side of bathing pool._

"_I hope so." Kiri said with a grin._

_XII_

_Three months passed, and during those three months Riken and Inuyasha left for a month, visiting Inuyasha's friends. At the end of the three months Riken and Inuyasha returned, and Riken immediately went to see Kiri; who was soon to birth another set of pups._

_Riken and Kiri were lounging on the big comfy couch in Kiri's sitting room. Kiri was leaning against his older brother's chest, their hands resting together with fingers entwined. Kiri's love for his twin was normal for the youko race. Ruken and Nikan's love will be much the same. And so will his unborn set, he thought as he absently began rubbing his swelling stomach, a smile forming on his lips._

"_So," Riken said leaning forward, his hand covering his brother's. "What do you think they will be?"_

"_I don't know." Kiri replied, a blush flushing his cheeks. "I can hear their little voices. But I still can't tell."_

"_Really?" Riken said, then became thoughtful. "Perhaps they are hiding it from you, and want it to be a surprise."_

_Kiri chuckled. "That wouldn't surprise me. And it would fit," he said turning his head to look at his brother, adding, "With our family."_

_Riken hooted out laughing, his melodious laughter ringing through the room. "You got it!" he chuckled. "Just take a look at your first set. You can definitely tell the curse has moved on a generation."_

_Kiri nodded his head, agreeing. "The 'mischievous curse', as mother called it."_

_Riken just chuckled at that, nodding his head. They sat there in silence for a moment, just enjoying each others company. It wasn't until Inuyasha came into the sitting room that Riken remembered what he had wanted to ask his brother._

"_Kiri, I want you to come meet Inuyasha's friends." Riken said, sitting up a little straighter, wanting to look his brother in the eyes. "They are the most fascinating humans I have ever met." he said with much excitement. This piqued his brother's interest._

_Inuyasha just snorted from his spot in the chair that rested across from the couch. "I would hardly call them 'fascinating'." Inuyasha said looking at his bond mate. "And Kagome won't be there." he said, his golden eyes staring off into space for a moment._

_Riken's head came up then and he looked bond mate in the eyes, searching the bond for anything that might hint at what Inuyasha was feeling. He sighed with relief. It was only sadness at the loss of a very good friend. Nothing else between them but that. Only Kagome felt love for Inuyasha, and he kept 'that' to himself._

"_Why won't Kagome be there?" Riken asked, curious._

"_She will be 'graduating' soon, what ever that means, and cannot keep coming here." Inuyasha said, not at all pleased with that. She was his best friend, and now she doesn't want to spend time with him anymore._

_Riken understood her actions. "She must start living her own life. Find a mate and start a family of her own. The others have already started this. Miroku and Sango have already married, and are now expecting a baby. It was after this news that Kagome began to become concerned with her future,-" Riken explained but was cut off by his bond mate._

"_And possibly why she decided to stay home." Inuyasha said his head downcast._

"_Yes," Riken said, happy. "You understand." _

_Inuyasha looked up then and smiled. "I do now."_

"_Good." Riken said with a smile._

_Kiri went to where his bond mate was and told him what his brother wanted. Sesshomaru was not happy with Kiri leaving the protection of the palace, especially so close to the delivery date, however, it has been a while since he has been outside the palace walls. He will be with his twin and will be protected. He had his plant guardian to protect him as well, so he gave his consent._

_Kiri smiled and turned to leave the office that was now his bond mate's. He was surprised when he felt a gust of wind, then a firm grip on his arm. He was pulled into a breathtaking kiss that caused his knees to go weak. If it wasn't for the strong arm that was supporting his back he would have fallen._

_Sesshomaru let him go after a minute and with a sad smile said, "Be safe."_

_Kiri smiled back and leaning up brushed his kiss swollen lips against his bond mate's, his hands caressing Sesshomaru's cheeks. Reluctantly he pulled away and said a little breathless. "I will. Don't worry. And I will summon you when it is time." he said placing a clawed hand on his swelling belly. _

_Sesshomaru smiled and leaning forward he breathed into his mate's furry ear. "I will be waiting for it." he breathed and smiled when he felt a shiver of lust ripple through the bond as well as through his bond mate's body. _

_With great reluctance Kiri turned, however that was as far as he got before he was tackled to the floor, landing flat on his back, staring into golden eyes full of lust. "I know you want this." Sesshomaru said, his voice full of need it was almost a growl._

"_Yes." Kiri breathed, his eyes closing and his head resting against the floor. "Oh yes."_

_Sesshomaru leaned in, his breath caressing Kiri's exposed neck just before he bit down on the soft, succulent flesh. Kiri's breath caught and his body began to heat as desire flooded it . He couldn't wait for what was to come next. Couldn't wait._

"_Well, what took you?" Riken asked, having a feeling he knew the answer just by the light blush that still tinted his brother's cheeks._

"_Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said sniffing the air._

"_I thought so." Riken said with a knowing smile, glancing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just blushed and turned his head away._

"_I'm sorry." Kiri said. "I couldn't help it." Kiri said, unable to explain even to his brother the way he felt when he was around his bond mate._

"_It's okay." Riken said knowing what his brother meant. "I understand." And he did. He felt the same around Inuyasha. It must be an inuyoukai thing. "Now, let's go."_

"_Right." Kiri said with a smile and they all headed out the door, carrying the little things they needed._

_XIII _

_Kiri sat there on the horse's back, really detesting the beast. The horse must have known it because he made every move as uncomfortable as possible, which made him hate him even more. Kiri growled as he glared at spot between the horse's ears. "You're glue, filthy beast." he growled under his breath._

"_Careful brother," Riken warned with a chuckle. "I don't think you want to piss him off any more then he already is."_

_Kiri just snorted, then snapped, "Are we almost there?"_

_Riken just chuckled, use to his brother's mood swings. "Yes brother, we are. And just so that you know, there is a nice hot spring close by so you can soak when we get there."_

_Kiri sighed happily. "That is the most wonderful news I have heard all day."_

_Riken chuckled at the look of bliss on his brother's tired face. The horse Kiri was attempting to ride cocked his head and looked at Kiri out the corner of his eye, and nickered._

_The look on Kiri's face changed and he glared at the horse. "Oh shut up, beast."_

_The horse gave a look similar to a grin and bucked his hind legs, jarring Kiri's entire body. Kiri grimaced and vowed revenge on the four legged beast with a twisted sense of humor._

_They arrived there, much to Kiri's great relief, within the half hour. The sun was a little closer to the west, but not enough to be considered evening. Kiri nearly laughed aloud and jumped down off the horse the minute the home was in view. Looking back over his shoulder he glared at the offensive, twisted horse and said under his breath, "Glue factory." the horse just snickered, shaking his head and stomping his foot._

_Kiri just snorted turned and walked towards the house. Riken just glanced up in time to see the horse walk up to Kiri and butt him with his head, shoving him to the ground. The horse then snickered and danced around, very pleased with himself._

_The air around Kiri began to heat and the horse stopped watching the youko on the ground. Kiri slowly got to his feet, the look in his eyes, malice. The horse just grinned as he watched the young youko, waiting._

"_He's not going to kill the horse, is he?" Inuyasha asked, watching Kiri glare at the horse. It was a stare-down. Even the air around stilled. Just then Miroku and Sango came out. Their entrance snapped the two combatants out of their test of wills. Kiri just turned and walked away. Not once looking back. The horse just watched him go, his demeanor changing just a little._

"_Well," Inuyasha said heading towards the house. "That was interesting."_

_Kiri turned and glared evilly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha winced and back up a step. Riken just chuckled. "He's still in a mood." he said leaning in towards his mate, completely enjoying this._

"_I can see that." Inuyasha said continuing walking. "When will he be out of it?"_

_Riken just shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps when he soaks away his aches. Who knows."_

_The second Kiri's stuff hit the floor he was gone in a flash. Riken knew his brother knew where the hot spring was. Riding up, Kiri glanced in the correct direction and his nose twitched. After his and his brother's stuff was unpacked he went to the hot spring and found his brother lounging in the hot steamy water, completely in heaven._

_Stripping down Riken glided into the water next to his out of it brother. Kiri glanced over just long enough to acknowledge he was there, then his eyes closed once more._

"_Miroku and Inuyasha will be joining us in a couple of minutes." Riken said copping his brother in relaxation._

"_Mmm, that's fine." Kiri murmured, his eyes still closed. _

_That evening after a wonderful dinner the five of them sat outside on the porch enjoying the crisp cool air of spring. Sango was cuddled in Miroku's arms with Riken in Inuyasha's. Kiri sat at the edge of the porch resting his back against the post, across from his brother, staring out at the trees that made up the Forest of Inuyasha. Kaede and the village was up the road a little ways. About a thirty minute walk._

"_So," Kiri said still staring out at the forest. "You have a forest named after you."_

"_Yeah," Inuyasha said dismissively. "Ancient history."_

_Miroku and Sango just snickered, but a glare from Inuyasha prevented any explanation._

"_Inuyasha saved our village and our priestess from a powerful demon." an old voice explained._

_Kiri remembered that voice. Turning his head he watched as the priestess that tattooed the rune on his belly came walking up. Inuyasha growled a warning but the priestess continued, unperturbed._

"_The village was so grateful that they named the forest that the fight took place in after him."she said looking at Inuyasha, then to Kiri and the others._

"_I see." Kiri said nodding his head. He can see why Inuyasha didn't want this knowledge shared, it could be- embarrassing. "What became of the priestess Inuyasha protected?" he asked looking at the priestess as she sat down on the porch in front of him._

"_She died, of old age." Kaede said. "She was my older sister, Kikyo."_

"_Really?" Kiri asked, interested. This was news to him. Where he and Riken lived, they didn't get much in the way of news and information._

"_Yes." Kaede said looking Kiri. "She succeeded where so many others have failed, in purifying the Shikon-no-tama." Kaede said sounding very proud._

"_I heard of that." Kiri said recognizing the word. "From Sesshomaru and his father when they talked. But only that it made demons powerful. Not what it is."_

"_Was." Kaede corrected. "It was destroyed when she purified it." _

"_Well?" Kiri asked, curious. "What was it?"_

_Miroku stepped up then. "The Shikon-no-tama was created by a powerful priestess by combining her soul with those of the demons she was- purifying." he said. "Her soul and those of the demons were trapped in the jewel. Upon its destruction it was released to go to the land of the dead."_

"_Oh." was all Kiri said. Then without a word got up and began walking towards the door to the house. He didn't get very far before his knees buckled and he fell to the floor grabbing his swollen stomach, a cry of agony escaping his lips._

_Everyone jumped up then, but none faster then Riken. Within the space of a breath he was by his brother's side helping him to his feet and into the house. Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were right behind._

_In the bedroom that Kiri occupied Riken help his brother lay down on the bed. Kaede came in carrying a pot full of cool water and a piece of cloth. Pulling up a chair she sat by the bed, submerging the cloth in the cold water then placing it on Kiri's burning forehead._

"_Did ye inform your mate?" she asked patting the cloth to cool the flesh._

"_Yes priestess," Kiri said a little breathless from the pains of labor. "he knows and is on his way."_

"_Good." Kaede said, continuing her work._

_Sesshomaru arrived half an hour later and went directly to his mate's side. He was there for the first births so he knows what to do. This will be Riken's first and he was curious as to what will happen._

_As Sango was helping Kaede with Kiri, she stopped in her tracks, pain etching across her features, the pot of water laid spilled on the floor. Kaede turned when she heard the noise and sighed. _

"_Come Sango, let us take ye to your room." she said helping Sango to her room. "At least Kiri is comfortable and will not birth until later tonight, perhaps tomorrow. I just hope the wee one can wait until he births to come."_

_The cries sounded early in the morning waking everyone up that was not in labor. Riken sat bolt upright in bed with Inuyasha cursing at being woken from a deep sleep. Jumping out of bed he rushed to Kiri's chambers. It was when he was right at the door that another cry sounded coming form further down the hall. Kiri stopped and looked down the hall. _

_Kaede came up behind him, speaking his thoughts. "Two births on the same day. How interesting." she just chuckled as she continued on to Sango's room. Riken went in then and found Sesshomaru holding the first twin in his arms. It was a boy. His hair was like Sesshomaru's in colour but with dark gray stripes streaking it; much like Ruken and Nikan, only darker. Moments later something happened and Sesshomaru handed the pup to him. What he witnessed took his breath away and made him want to have some of his own._

_The next one to come was a gift from Inari. It was a girl. She was so beautiful. Her hair was both fathers in colour, moon coloured with night dark stripes streaking through it. Her eyes were a deep golden colour with flecks of golden topaz. Sesshomaru stood there holding his baby girl in his arms so tenderly, the look of love filling his eyes. Kiri just laid there on the bed, breathless from his exertions, but smiling. Down the hall the sounds of labor continued, then a moments silence, then a high pitched squeal of a newborn voice protesting its emergence into the world._

_Kiri and Riken looked at each other and smiled. The smile deepened when the sounds repeated and a second small voice shouted at the world, and Miroku's voices hollering for joy. All the while the pup twins just laid there in the arms of father and uncle, quiet._

_That evening after dinner; that Kaede prepared, Kiri, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango and Kaede sat on the porch enjoying the evening air. Both sets of twins there as well, quiet and sleeping in their parents arms._

_Kaede just looked at both parents and smiled. "I guess they couldn't wait." she said looking at Sango. Sango just chuckled tiredly. "I guess not." she said with a weak smile. She bore twin girls. She held one and Miroku held the other._

_Riken and Inuyasha were in their room. Apparently they were ready. Both Kiri and Sesshomaru smiled at this. All it took was Riken to witness a birth to get him ready for one. There was nothing Inuyasha could do when a youko was ready to have kitts. You just had to give in and go with the flow._

_The next morning they prepared to leave after their good-bies and promises to visit. As Kiri stood outside holding his son, Teven, Riken came walking up holding the reins to the horse that tormented him so badly on the ride here. His eyes narrowed and he groaned, glaring at his brother._

_Without being told to the horse walked up to Kiri, leaning his head forward breathed into Kiri's hair, affectionately. This surprised Kiri, and he just stood there, shocked. Sesshomaru just stood there holding Neria, watching. _

_Kiri just smiled, raising his free hand he placed it on the horse's neck and laid his forehead on the horse's, chuckling. His feelings for the horse changing with every breath took._

"_Kiri," Sesshomaru's voice said interrupting the connecting between the two. _

_Kiri looked up and at his bond mate, his eyes smiling._

"_I will meet you back at the palace." Sesshomaru said. Then walked up to where Kiri was standing. Looking down he indicated the pup there, "Do you with me to take him. It will make your journey home quicker. And I want you home as quick as possible." he said, having double reasoning for that._

"_Why don't you just take him home with you?" Riken asked looking up from the other side of the horse, hidden by its large body. "I will meet you back there, okay." he said looking at his brother with a smile._

_Kiri just nodded his head and closing the distance between him and his mate. Within moments the four were gone from sight. Riken just smiled and taking the reins in hand again walked back to his horse, got on and with a silent Inuyasha by his side made the journey back home; with a few pit-stops along the way._

_XIV_

_The morning after Sesshomaru and Kiri returned home Sesshomaru and Kiri had wrote a letter to his father telling him that Kiri birthed a boy and a girl. Their names; Teven and Neria. He was very happy. Happier then he had been in in all his life and he wondered if this is what it was like to be bonded- or to be loved._

_Ruken and Nikan were happy as well. They really loved their new baby brother and sister and wanted to play with them so badly. Sesshomaru just smiled as he recalled this. A couple months had passed by since the births. Kiri was so wonderful with them. He handles them so well. Sometimes Sesshomaru would stand back and just watch. His bond mate looks so beautiful and at peace. Just then a knock sounded at the door interrupting his thoughts._

"_Enter." Sesshomaru said without looking up from his paperwork. _

_A human wearing the clothes of a messenger entered the room. Bowing he walked up to the desk and handed Sesshomaru a rolled up scroll. Sesshomaru looked at the scroll that laid in his hand. It had his father's sigil. Opening the scroll he read the contents. It was a reply to the letter that he and Kiri wrote upon their return after the births._

_It read:_

"_Congratulations my son on getting the daughter that you wanted. I too received the gender I wanted. All is well here. My wives are getting along better then I could ever hope. How is your mate doing? Let me know. Till I here from you again."_

_Sesshomaru smiled as he placed the scroll aside. Picking up a quill he began writing a reply._

"_Father, I am pleased that you now have the daughter that you wanted. Kiri is doing fine. Inuyasha and Riken are working on their own family so prepare for more grandchildren. I hope life is treating you well and write back."_

_Rolling the scroll up he sealed it and placed his sigil on it. Looking up he handed the scroll to the messenger, who bowed, turned then left. Leaning back in his seat Sesshomaru brought his long slender hands up to his face, bringing his fingers together. The look on his face, thoughtful. They needed to get out and go somewhere. The pups were old enough to travel a short distance and Kiri has always said he wanted to visit the beach. _

"_Oh well," he thought with a sigh. "I will talk with him about it tonight and see what he wants."_

_*Talk about what?* Kiri's voice came to his head. The feeling behind it was peaceful and curious. Sesshomaru was getting use to the idea of Kiri being in his head and knew if he wasn't there he wouldn't know what he would do or how he could live._

_*Are the pups asleep.* he asked the same way, looking at the papers he needed to go through on the desk, but not seeing them._

_*Yes, all four.* Came the reply. Then Kiri added, *Your avoiding the question.*_

_*Tonight.* was all Sesshomaru said, picking up the quill he began going the the pile of paperwork that required his attention. _

_But I'm ready for you now.* Kiri said, his mind voice lascivious and full of desire. Sesshomaru groaned as Kiri's need for him flowed through the bond in erotic waves. Within seconds his member was hard and throbbing. Kiri,* Sesshomaru said, his mind voice thick with his desire for his bond mate. You're going to pay for this.* he thought, getting up he began moving towards the door._

_Mmm, I hope so.* Kiri said, the undertone still lascivious and his mind voice shining with desire and need. I'm right here love, come and get me.* With that message he sent his bond mate a picture of himself sitting naked on the bed with his legs spread wide, waiting for him._

_Sesshomaru moaned and his member jumped with desire. Within a flash he was gone. Only a displacement of air telling that he had ever been there._

_Kiri watched the door. He knew Sesshomaru was on his way. The amount of desire he sent through their bond would be very hard to resist. A mischievous smile came to his reddened lips and he felt his bond mate enter the first set of doors. He waited, his breathing coming quicker and his body already beginning to heat. Moments later the door opened and there Sesshomaru stood staring at him. Kiri just smiled._

_Sesshomaru watched his mate on the bed. A mischievous was on his lips and Sesshomaru knew with absolute certainty that the boy did this on purpose. His bond mate played him. Fine, the boy wants some action, he'll give him some._

_Kiri watched Sesshomaru and knew he had figured out his little game. The smile on his lips deepened. If only he knew the whole of it. He had so much more planned for his bond mate then a little round of sex. Oh yeah, he had much more planned then that._

_Sesshomaru knew there was more to it then that and his body hummed with anticipation. With his eyes locked with his bond mate, Sesshomaru began walking towards the beautiful, sensual figure on the bed. His body was vibrating with his need and he ached for his bond mate's sensual body._

_Kiri scooted up to the edge of the large bed, his legs dangling over the end of it. Kneeling before him, Sesshomaru wrapped his long arms around his mate's slender waist, capturing his beautiful, full red lips. Kiri's hands rose and his fingers entwined themselves in his mate's beautiful silky moon coloured hair, pulling him closer._

"_Kiri." Sesshomaru moaned into his mate's soft creamy neck._

_Kiri reached out and began removing his mate's clothes, beginning with his robes. With those removed Sesshomaru climbed onto the bed, mounting his mate. Kiri just laid there and waited, locking his eyes with his mate's._

_When Sesshomaru was ready he plunged himself into his mate's beautiful inviting body, burying himself deep. Kiri just laid his head back, a moan rumbling deep in his chest. Soon Sesshomaru began rocking back and forth, moving his body to their special rhythm, Kiri soon following._

_They played this game for what seemed like hours, when it was over Kiri laid there in his mate's arms, his breathing slowly returning to normal. _

"_Now it's my turn." Kiri thought with a smile as he got up. Straddling Sesshomaru's hips Kiri gazed down at his bond mate. Sesshomaru just looked up, his eyes staring deep into his mate's amber gold eyes. There was mischief there and he knew the true purpose was about ready to be shown. "My love," Kiri said his hands gently running along his mate's well tone chest. "You have been the dominating one in this relationship. Now it's my turn." he said leaning forward, his tongue grazing along Sesshomaru's sensitive facial markings. "Allow me to show you what I can do. The unimaginable pleasures I can give you." he whispered, the tip of his tongue grazing the side of his mate's slightly pointed ear._

_Sesshomaru moaned and wrapped his arms around his mate's slender waist. He knew it was time for him to surrender this to him, so with firm resolve he gave into his bond mate._

_XV_

"_So what do you think Kiri's doing?" Inuyasha asked, feeling great desire resonating from his bond mate. Rolling over onto his side he ran his clawed fingers up and down Riken's slightly swollen belly. His body was still warm to the touch from their previous lovemaking._

"_What do you think?" Riken asked, his face flushed from the remnants of desire and what he could feel his brother doing to his bond mate. His blue-gold eyes flashing with the remains of desire._

_Inuyasha just smiled, his ears twitching playfully. Leaning forward he captured Riken's kiss swollen lips in a passionate kiss as his hand moved down to capture Riken's slightly swollen member. He knew it was because of what he felt his brother doing. The bond between them was very strong. Stronger then usual kitts. _

_Riken's breath caught when he felt Inuyasha's finger begin to caress and stimulate his organ and seed sac. Inuyasha just smiled, his lips still pressed against his bond mate's. Moving on top of Riken, Inuyasha positioned himself between his bond mate's spread legs, his hand still on the swelling member._

_Letting go of Riken's luscious lips Inuyasha moved down to the kitt's soft sweet neck, licking, kissing and sucking the silky soft flesh, and the beautiful bite marks he gave to him last night. Riken moaned softly at the wonderful sensation that it made ripple through his body. The moan deepened when his hard aching member began to throb, his hands moving up to twine his fingers into the thick soft moon coloured mane._

_Inuyasha continued to kiss, lick, suck and even bite the wonderful flesh of Riken's neck and chest, all the while positioning himself at his mate's entrance. When he was ready he plunged in, biting down hard on Riken's sore neck, righ t on the scar already there._

_Riken cried out, pulling Inuyasha closer to him and holding on when Inuyasha began thrusting. Riken's whole body began to burn and his breathing quicken. He could tell from from his bond with his twin that Kiri was in a similar position, only top. He could also feel the passion and ecstasy flooding through the bond and his body began to respond, moving into each thrust of his bond mate, flowing with him. His breathing came quicker and his moans grew louder the faster Inuyasha moved. Their bodies becoming one as their souls and minds already were._

_Their climax soon came. Riken was the first to reach his and with a cry his seeds exploded out, coating both their sweat soaked stomachs. Inuyasha was the next. After a few last thrusts he erupted into his bond mate. When the last of his seeds were expelled he laid down on his bond mate, snuggling his face into the soft neck, the smell of Riken's dark hair filling his senses. _

_Riken just laid there enjoying the feel of his bond mate in his arms. He contacted his brother when the feel of lust had dissipated. He could feel his brother's peace and was happy._

_*So, I take it it went well.* Riken asked through their bond. He could feel Kiri smile and hum happily._

_*Mmm, better then okay.* Kiri said with a grin. _

_*I bet. We learned from the best.* Riken said with a smile. _

_Kiri chuckled. *Nikan is the best.* Kiri said the humor lighting his mind voice and coating it with pleasure. _

_*Yeah.* Was all Riken said. Nikan was a close family friend. He was youko and older then mother, but as usual didn't look it. Nikan taught all the kitts when they were old enough the art of pleasure, and how to please their mates. He was, as stated, 'one of the best'._

_The next day they all made their way to the shore. A was a few days ride, but a pleasant one. The day was pleasantly warm with a clear sky and bright sun. the shadows were crisp and cool, and the breeze that rippled gently through the air was nice and cool. Which made for a pleasant ride._

_The journey took about a week to make. At the end of each day they would either stop at an inn or camp out under the stars. Both Riken and Kiri enjoyed camping out under the night sky, and so did the twins, so they ended up camping out more often then not. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't mind. The weather proved pleasant enough._

_By the afternoon of the eighth day they made it to the coast line and the beautiful white beaches of the rocky shore. The moment Kiri and Riken spotted the beautiful white sand they squealed with joy and headed quickly towards the warm white sand. The twins just stood there in awe at the beautiful scene before them, their mouths gapping open. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just smiled at this and gently nudged their horses onto the beach. They have been here a few times before. Their father, InuTaisho, owns a beautiful Japanese palace on this strip of beach. It rests just inside the beach line, with a perfect view of the ocean._

_All that day they played on the beach and in the waters. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just sat on the man made stone wall and watched them. Tomorrow they plan to take their mates and the pups to a secret grotto that only members of their family know about. It was a very beautiful place and reminded everyone that saw it of a magical garden complete with a beautiful crystal clear waterfall that shimmered and sparkled in the sunlight. _

_They were eager to show this beautiful mystical place to them but the place looked its best in the early morning light. Besides that, that is when 'they' come out. 'They' are called Light Sprites. They are born in flecks of light and are very playful and mischievous. For some strange reason completely unknown to the Western Lord's family they have taken a liking to the brothers and other inuyoukai; much to their great annoyance. But they were willing to have their long silky hair pulled and tricks played upon them to show this wondrous place to their mates._

_They sat there on the weather worn stones and watched as their mates played with the pups in the oceans cool waters. They couldn't help themselves, they smiled. They still had not desire to join, they enjoyed watching more. The sun was beginning to set and from what they observed the pups were beginning to tire so they all made their way inside to clean up and prepare for dinner. After dinner they headed for their beds so they could get as much rest as they could. It was going to be a long day tomorrow._

_The next morning they woke just before dawn. Both Kiri and Riken looked like the walking dead which made Inuyasha and and the twins chuckle. Sesshomaru just smiled as he wrapped his long half asleep mate. Kiri leaned back into Sesshomaru's arms and fell back to sleep. Moments later Riken did the same, although he practically fell into Inuyasha's arms. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just smiled and asked the twins if they could help by carrying their brother and sister. They were delighted with this, so with the twins following they walked down to the beach, down to the waters edge._

_Carefully they walked across the slippery rocks that lined the side of the shore. There was a hidden cove on the other side. It was only a couple minutes walk, but the walk was treacherous, even for inuyoukai. They made it there without incident and began searching for the hidden cave that led to the secret alcove that was their destination._

_They found the opening after a couple of minutes of searching and walked into the pitch darkness. It has been a very long time since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came to this place, but the memory of it burned brightly in their minds as they walked down the pitch black tunnel. Both their races have superb night vision so they had no trouble maneuvering through the dark cave. Within a few minutes they reached the end and stepped out into the most breathtaking sight._

_All around them were beautiful bright green trees with darker green vines growing form them. On the vines were flowers of all different colours. The grass at their feet was soft as velvet and a moss green in colour. Kiri and Riken awoke to the unusual combination of a fruity/flowery/grassy aroma that drifted to them on the light cool breeze. They could also smell water and sunlight. It smelled so pleasant and inviting- and also so very familiar._

_He felt safe here. Like he feels when his mother would hold him in her warm inviting embrace. Warm. Comforted. Loved. Also, like when Sesshomaru holds him. Protected. All these things wrapped in one; that is what he feels here._

_The bonded and the children slowly made their way to the waterfall they heard- and smelled, nearby. The area was veiled behind a curtain of flowering vines. Pushing the vines aside they stepped through the perfumed curtain. The sight that greeted their eyes was simply breathtaking. The whole area sparkled and shimmered in the morning light, and the spray from the waterfall added to it. It was like they were in a whole new world._

_The lights, to Kiri and Riken's great surprise, began to make their way towards them. And when the lights began to dance and giggle as they floated around them Kiri and Riken shrieked in surprise, grabbing a hold of their bond mates. Sesshomaru just smiled while Inuyasha burst out laughing, only to receive a punch to his stomach from a much aggrieved bond mate._

_Upon seeing the beautiful dancing lights the twins set down the little ones and started running around, chasing after the dancing lights. After retrieving their littlest set Kiri and Sesshomaru smiled as their older ones played with the lights, squealing when the lights tugged at their furred ears or silky tails._

_The four of them sat down and watched them play. Sesshomaru and Kiri holding the still sleeping pups in their arms. Riken leaned back into Inuyasha's arms and snuggled there, happy and content._

_They stayed there in that peaceful place until night fall. Then they bid a sad farewell to the light sprites and left for home. _

_Epilogue_

_Ten years passed by. They visited the alcove many times during those ten years and enjoyed ever minute of it. It was the happiest time of their lives. That is until two years ago. Kiri sat there in his favorite spot by the pond, staring into the still waters. It was two years ago that an enemy of the inuyoukai, Ryokoutsei, began ruthlessly attacking the western lands. InuTaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, came only days after news arrived at the Western Palace. He left then taking Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with him. They have yet to return. Which is why he was here staring into the water, his heart a painful lump in his chest._

_Just then he felt warm arms surround his waist and long slender legs drape over his. A gentle mouth moved by his ear and it whispered, "You okay Papa?" Nikan asked. He was now nearly fifteen years, and his brother and sister were almost twelve. Riken's first set were only a couple months younger then Kiri's second his second just celebrated their fifth birthday. Everyone at the palace longed for the return of their lord and his brother. They missed them terribly._

_Kiri leaned back into his son's arms as tears began to trailed down his cheeks. He had been crying nonstop since his bond mate left, and so has Riken. "I miss him Nikan. I want him back." he cried softly as his heart ached painfully._

"_I know Papa. I know." Nikan said as soothingly as he could. Just then a thought came to him. "Papa, Uncle Riken told me something, is it true that yours and father's bond is stronger then Uncle Riken and Uncle Inuyasha's?"_

_Kiri just laid there for a moment, staring into the waters. Then he spoke, "Yes it is my son. I do not know why, but it is."_

_Riken stood by the door that led out into the garden, watching his brother and his nephew. It was true, his brother and Sesshomaru's bond was much stronger then his and Inuyasha's. He wasn't jealous, he like the bond he had and would never ask it to be stronger. There was a reason, should anything happen to Inuyasha he wouldn't die. His brother, his brother would if Sesshomaru fell and never returned home, and that pained him greatly._

_His heart ached to see his brother like this. To see him in so much pain. It had been gradually getting worse, and as the days went by it was steadily getting even more so. Kiri didn't want to do anything. He just sat there staring into the waters, a blank expression on his paling face. Riken began to worry even more when his brother began to refuse food._

_Youko could go long without food. It was normal for one going through heart sickness to not want any, and sadly, the only way to cure heart sickness was for the one that the heart longed for to return home. In other words, for Kiri to get better Sesshomaru had to return home. Something that wasn't going to happen anytime soon._

_When Kiri began to worsen Riken sent word to their mother for her to come. Perhaps she knew something that would help, if not cure then to stop the progression. _

_It took her a day and a half to arrive at the palace and the moment she set foot on the palace grounds she was rushed to her sons' side. Riken sat with his back to the tree, with Kiri nestled in his lap. Kiri was sleeping peacefully. The look on his pale face, calm and relaxed. Both Kiri and Riken's plant guardians were doing everything they could to ease Kiri's pain, and it was helping._

_Shea just smiled as she gazed at her sons. The smile faltered when she noticed the workings of the heart sickness. It was minute but it was there. Her boy was paler then normal, and it looked like he has not eaten anything in weeks. The fur on his tail and ears had lost their luster and shine, and no longer look silky. It looked dull and limp. This saddened her greatly, her child looking so--. The words for it eluded her. She just shook her head as tears came to her eyes._

_Riken looked up to see his mother standing at the doorway, incredible sadness in her eyes. Everyone knew and accepted that of all her children she protected and loved Kiri just a little bit more. They were all okay with it because in some way, Kiri needed it more. Shea walked up to them and gently taking her sleeping boy in her arms began walking back to Kiri's rooms, with Riken in the lead._

_After putting Kiri to bed she and Riken began to talk. He informed her of all that has happened so far in the battle with Ryokoutsei. She just sat there with sadness in her eyes as he spoke. When he was finished she said with great sadness, "You do know what will happen if anything should happen to Sesshomaru."_

"_Yes mother, I know." Riken said sadly, looking down._

"_I heard that the Neko clan from the east has joined Ryokoutsei." Shea said, watching her son._

_Riken looked up. "Really?" he asked a little surprised. "I had heard that they had a grudge with the Inu clan for a long time now."_

"_That is correct my son." Shea said nodding her head. "It has been over two thousand years now."_

"_Wow." Riken exclaimed, highly surprised. "That is a long time to hold a grudge."_

_Shea smiled and chuckled a little. "They say neko's are experts when it comes to holding grudges."_

"_That is true." Riken said with a chuckle._

_They stayed there and talked for some time until it was time for dinner. They tried to get Kiri to come to dinner, but he wouldn't come. After dinner Shea told Riken she would watch the children so he could stay with Kiri. So, crawling in bed he curled up behind his twin and held him like that all night. When Kiri woke from a nightmare he would whisper in his ear that it was alright until he fell back to sleep._

_That's how things went for the next couple of weeks and it looked like he was getting better. He even began to eat, which pleased everyone exponentially. However, one day, he was nowhere to be found._

_Kiri stared out at the crashing waters as the sun began to rise. He has been here for two days now and he knew everyone must be worried sick. He knew Riken was. He could feel it, although Riken couldn't feel him. Which is what he wanted. He didn't know how much longer he could endure, although he knew it wasn't long. A day or two perhaps. That is why he came here. It was the only place he felt at home and safe. And with no one around._

_Sighing he made his way to the cave and the alcove. Once inside he sat down with his back to a moss covered tree inside the vine curtain and watched as the light sprites danced around, playing a game of their own. After a little while his eyes slowly began to close. The lights stopped and surrounded the kit, worried._

_Just then the vine curtain parted and Sesshomaru came to his bond mates side, taking him into his arms. Sesshomaru just sat there and waited for his mate to return. He didn't have to wait very long, soon Kiri's eyes began to flutter, then open. When his eyes met Sesshomaru's gold ones he smiled big and hugged him tight._

"_Welcome back." Sesshomaru said with a smile._

"_I should say the same." Kiri said looking into his mate's eyes._

"_I promise I will never leave your side again." _

"_Never?" Kiri said skeptically._

"_Never." Sesshomaru said leaning forward and capturing Kiri's lips. Kiri surrendered. It was good to have him back. Very good. And that is how it should be. And will be._

_THE END._

_A/N: Well there we go. I hope you have enjoyed this story. I am quite pleased with how it turned out. Thank you for reading and reviewing and rating. I enjoyed all the reviews and look forward to more (please)._


End file.
